A Lesson on 7
by mybrowneyes
Summary: ***** Smut ***** Stephanie teases Ranger a little and he needs to teach his Bad Babe a lesson. But who enjoys it more? I was asked to continue so here's the next chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Not mine. Just a little Saturday night smut for Jude's Challenge._

_**A Lesson on 7**_

Stephanie smiled to herself as she rode down in the elevator from the 7th floor apartment. She was feeling very naughty. Ranger had been down in Miami and busy with a problem account as soon as he stepped off the plane in Trenton, so they haven't seen much of each other and she was missing her daily dose of a Cuban induced orgasm. When she checked his calendar it was quite free this morning, but she had plans to fix that.

Since he was away, she and Lula had made appointments for waxes down in the Promised Land and shopping in their favorite stores along the way. The morning meeting was just about to start and Stephanie was going to spice it up a little.

So she walked with a little swing in her hips taking her normal seat at end of the first row. Tank sat in the far chair at the other end and she sat at in the opposite. They were the only ones brave enough to sit that close to Ranger. This morning Tank wouldn't be there because he and Lula were at the beach for a couple of days. So, it was Stephanie all by herself.

If nothing else, she could plead the 5th and blame it on those crazy Hungarian hormones if this plan didn't work. She was sitting there very demurely with her legs crossed as she wore a black shirt dress with an Ella embroidered Rangeman logo. She shifted in her chair turning towards Ranger knowing the dress would ride up slightly. The bottom two buttons were just a little undone.

"The Miami office was just awarded a contract to do a complete overhaul of the security systems for four chain hotels. That's why I made a trip."

He didn't finish the sentence because as he was looking around the room as he discussed his trip and his eyes stopped on his woman sitting there with a very intent expression on her face as she listen to Ranger. The way she was sitting with her legs parted gave him an eyeful. She wasn't wearing any panties he could see and a whole lot more.

Stephanie noticed his eyes widen slightly and he blinked. His train of thought stalled as he watched her shift in her chair and cross her legs seductively. He shook his head to bring himself back to reality.

"And Trenton," he began.

"Ranger, you were talking about Miami," Bobby corrected him.

"That's right," trying to cover up his mistake and regain his composure. "Good, Bobby, you're paying attention."

Stephanie was smiling inwardly, she got the Wizard and knew an orgasm or two were sure to follow. Mission accomplished.

Ranger hurriedly got through the rest of the meeting and dismissed everyone. Bobby and Lester were up immediately and questioning Ranger what caused him to lose his train of thought. Ranger was trying to get away from them and get to Stephanie. She hustled herself out of the conference room and jumped on the elevator. Suddenly, she was going to check if Connie had any files for her. Just as Stephanie is driving Ranger's Porsche out of the garage, she sees him in the rear-view mirror come running out of the elevator watching his car pull out.

Her cell phone rings immediately with the Batman theme.

"Hello, who is this?" Stephanie asked sweetly.

Ranger's voice booms, "Get back here! You don't have any panties on!"

"What? Ranger, that's crazy. I think you're seeing things, maybe you need to get your eyes checked."

"I know what I saw, Babe! Get back here! My eyes are fine!"

"Ranger, I need to check if I have any files at Vinnie's," Stephanie purred over the phone enjoying his torment.

"Do you know what happens when you tease me, Babe?" he growled.

Saying as innocent as she could, "Ranger, I love you. I would never tease you. You get cranky."

"I'm not cranky. Get back here!"

"I'm almost at Vinnie's."

"Get back here and come straight up to 7!" yelling in his cell phone. "Someone's been a very naughty Babe."

"Ranger, you're cranky. Admit it. Why don't you go take a nap and when you wake up maybe your eyes will be seeing more clearly."

He growled again, "Babe, I know when you're naked and you're naked!"

"I'm wearing a dress, Sweetheart."

"Get back here!"

"Bye, Ranger. I'm pulling in front of Vinnie's."

"Babe!" Clicking off the phone and heading back up to 7, Ranger chuckled to himself and adjusted his tight cargos; he had some things to do before Stephanie got back here.

"The minute Stephanie gets back here, I want you two to escort her up to 7," he thundered at Bobby and snapped him cell phone closed.

"I think Ranger's a little bent out of shape. Stephanie must have really done something. He sounds possessed," Bobby told his partner.

Laughing, "That's his normal tone now that he and Stephanie are married."

As soon as Stephanie put the black Porsche in park, Bobby and Lester both smiling were at the car waiting for her.

"Hi, Guys"

"Beautiful," Lester began, "we have strict instructions from the Boss to escort you to 7."

Bobby adding with merriment, "He sounds possessed."

"No, Guys. He's just cranky," joking with them.

The three got on the elevator with grins on their faces.

Stephanie got off and waved bye to Bobby and Lester. She waited for the elevator door to close before completing her next part of her plan knowing there were no security cameras in the hallway. She unbuttoned her dress and dropped it by the door before hitting her key fob.

Singing, "Ranger, I'm home," walking in the apartment.

Coming out of the bedroom was Ranger, shirtless and barefoot. His long silky hair loose. And very tight cargos from the bulge straining against the front. "It's about." He didn't finish at the sight of one very naked Stephanie standing at the edge of the living room. A mischievous curve on her pink lips and blue sapphires dangling from nipple rings surrounding a pair very pebbled nipples.

"You were saying?" A breathless tone to her voice.

Ranger's eyes grew darker than night seeing his wife. Letting out a growl and with very deliberate steps in two strides, he was at her. Slowing his pace, he circled like prey.

"_**Are you stalking me? Because that would be super.**_ And I can see you're very glad to see me," she teased.

He was in front of her attempting to be menacing at his full height with his arms crossed and a piecing gaze. "You went out like this! That's bad, Babe."

Her blue eyes innocent looking up at her husband, "Is that bad bad or good bad?"

"You're in trouble," he growled before claiming Stephanie's lips.

"_**You can't be mad at me. I'm cute. I might even be adorable**_," saying against his lips running her fingers along the front of his cargos, "by the way this feels."

Never realizing they were moving because she was lost in the sheer passion of the consuming kiss until she felt something soft go around a wrist so it was above her, then the other. She looked up to see her arms caught in silk scarves hanging from a clamp on the bedroom doorframe.

Ranger had two more at the bottom of the frame she noticed when he bent down to tie an ankle with another soft binding. When he finished securing the second leg which parted them, he saw the same sapphire blue beads dangling from silver chains from her center.

A finger came up and touched them so they swung into each other and instantly Stephanie had a slight shiver. His eyebrow arched as he looked up at her.

"Lula said body jewelry is in and that the feel is incredible," she elaborated to her husband.

Her response was a sexy Cuban arched eyebrow as he stood up, "Really?"

That's when Stephanie noticed a black leather flogger now in his hand and knew she was in trouble. Good trouble.

"Bad girls need to be taught a lesson, Babe," Ranger said as he ducked around her.

She heard him behind her and then she heard a soft 'Whish' and felt the soft leather strands splaying out as Ranger caressed her skin with a criss cross motion going from her ankle to knee, then the other leg. Her skin tingling from the contact of the soft leather. Ranger made sure he kept the motion of his wrist light not to sting Stephanie. He watched as each area of her skin took on a light blush from the kiss of the leather strands. Her body wiggling with each touch and little moans escaping. After the flogger was completely over her back, legs, and ass, he gave a little more flick of his wrist and sent the leather spreading out across one ass cheek, then the other.

"Ohhh!"

"That's for teasing me," giving a few more light taps to her glowing ass before his hands were cupping the round cheeks to caress out any sting. He was nipping and kissing Stephanie's neck, "Bad Girl."

Stephanie could hear the grin in his voice. He snaked around her again and began the same flogging tickle to Stephanie's front from one leg to the other, up her pelvis and flat stomach. His eyes locking on Stephanie's at times seeing the arousal building. He gave each breast and pebbled nipple a little extra drag causing a quick intake of a breath from Stephanie. He lowered his toy listening to the moans coming from his wife. His cargos were ready to burst.

Her eyes closed enjoying the heightened sensations of her skin.

With a little flex of his wrist, the tassel tickled her center and the dangles sending vibrations through Stephanie and causing her blue eyes to open, "Mmmmmmmm."

"Feel good?" repeating the motion.

Stephanie let out "Yes!" quivering again.

Ranger stepped closer so his body was touching her and softly kissed her waiting lips. Just as he was deepening the kiss slipping he tongue past her lips, two long Cuban fingers entered Stephanie's warm core giving a curling motion. He felt her tremors and tightened around him as her orgasm overtook her. Her cries filtered through Ranger never releasing their connection. Once it passed, he whispered in her ear, "Enjoying your punishment, Babe?"

"God, yes!"

He untied her ankles and skimmed his hands up her glistening body to release her arms and carried her to their bed gently laying her in the middle. Passion heavy in her blue eyes to match Rangers. He got up, divested himself of the strangling cargos and picked up a red rose from the nightstand.

"Open up for me," dark pools intent on Stephanie's face as he stood at the bottom of the bed. His eyes meandered down her beautiful body watching as exquisitely slow her legs began to separate, little by little tempting Ranger. She was there unashamed revealing her sex to him. Wide open inviting him inside her to claim her as his when he buried himself there. Her inside thighs and sapphire beads glistening with her wetness Ranger witnessed. He was fighting his own control looking at her bared before him. The rose began snaking from the bottom of her left foot up her leg continuing up and down her arm, circling her breasts and skimming over her hard nipples, down the other side all the while eliciting soft moans from her. Her eyes closed lost in the velvet soft caresses the rose was making on her still sensitive skin. He didn't stop the rose at the bottom of her foot; it traveled back up the inside of her leg finding the path to her opening as he circled the rose around it and the engorged bud peeking through the clip. The rose dipped into her center collecting her sweetness. She shivered at the silky coolness just inside her then out and back in where she wanted a hard Cuban to be.

Whispering, "Please."

"What, Babe?" Ranger teasing her as her brought the rose to her lips so she could taste herself as Ranger's tongue began following the same trail of the rose encircling her, then sucking in the sapphire beads leading him to her captured nub and sending Stephanie over the edge once more. He watched as she rode wave after wave of pleasure he was creating drinking her nectar.

"Please, Ranger," Stephanie's raspy with desire, "I need you." Her hands were drawing him up so he was resting between her legs. Eye locked together, he was barely holding himself back at her entrance.

His voice just as hoarse, "Here?"

"Yeeees! Fill me!"

He needed no further encouragement and with one thrust was embedded in Stephanie. Her legs came around him to capture him and draw him deeper inside her wet warmth.

"You feel like ecstasy, Babe," savoring the feel of Stephanie.

"No, let me take you there," beginning to meet every forceful thrust with matched desire until both reached the exploding pinnacle of their shared loving wantonness for each other.

Eventually both Stephanie and Ranger came back to Earth snuggled into each other, one of her legs draped over his when he finally asked, "You going to be bad again?" The Cuban man was chuckling against his wife's curls.

"Hell, yes!"

"That's my Babe."

His long fingers were playing with the beads and chain of her clit clip, "I think I'm revising your Rangeman dress code to it include this."

"Oh really? Lula says it adds spice."

"It does," raising a humorous eyebrow at her.

Later, the elevator door opened on 5 with Bobby and Lester coming out of the control room meeting the married couple.

"Did you get everything worked out?" Lester chuckled seeing the sated expressions on both Ranger and Stephanie's faces.

Ranger glanced at Stephanie, "Someone needed to be taught a lesson."

Bobby had to ask, "And were they?"

A seductive look crossed Stephanie's face and she licked her lips, "I don't know. Ranger, were you?"

"Very. _**One Babe is all I'll ever need**_."


	2. Chapter 2

_I had a request for a second part so I complied._

_**A Lesson on 7 Again**_

Ranger was trying to finish up a report but was having a difficulty completing this simple task. His eyes kept darting to his daily 'Batman Thought of the Day' desk calendar Stephanie gave him as a Christmas Present. Even the caped crusader was mocking him today with '_You she-devil! Have you short-circuited Batman's brain? - Robin'_. His wife! Why did she have to do that? Right now he would take a mission so he could miss his 5 O'clock appointment. It was right there in black and white in her handwriting 'Dentist check-up 5 PM'. He hated to go to the dentist and avoided it at ALL COSTS. If he tried to get out of it, Stephanie would only reschedule the appointments. He was seeing her dentist, Dr. Dan, who ever the FUCK he was because Ranger didn't have a regular dentist. His teeth were perfectly fine and didn't need some guy poking around in his mouth with the pointy instrument cleaning his teeth. Tartar didn't dare build up on his teeth. He was a Bad-Ass!

He glanced at his calendar with the face of Batman grimacing, even he didn't like the dentist. Batman never went to get his teeth cleaned on his show or in the movies! His watch read 9:20, Ranger needed something to distract him from this impending doom. Opening a drawer in his desk to retrieve a pen, he saw a small brown package. Perfect! His beautiful wife got him into this dental appointment so he was entitled to make her 'suffer' a little for it. Opening the wrapper, he took out a box and removed the contents. With the small screwdriver, he inserted the long lasting industrial strength batteries and pushed a button making sure it worked. He smiled at his new toy as it wobbled on his desk for a moment, shut it off and hid it away. Justice for baring her Promised Babe land to him in the morning meeting last week and a dental appointment.

Picking up his phone, Ranger dialed Stephanie's extension, "Babe, can you come here?"

"Sure, Ranger. Bye."

She was wearing a black short flouncy skirt and tank top today so the outfit would fit into his plans.

His wife walked in and sat down opposite his desk, "Yes, what did you want?" Her blue eyes bright looking across the desk at her husband and a tempting grin on her face.

"Babe."

"Well?"

He came around his desk, bending down to kiss her delectable full lips. He broke their kiss by whispering in her ear, "Take off you panties."

Stephanie stilled not sure she heard him right.

He whispered again, "Take off your panties," then strode over and locked his office door.

She turned and watched him, heard the click of his office door, and watched him stroll back standing in front of her holding out his hand, "Panties."

"Why?" Stephanie challenged.

His eyebrow arched towering above her smirking down at her, "Because I said so," flexing his hand again in front of her.

"I'll play his game," Stephanie thought reaching up under her skirt and ever so slowly slid off the pink lacy string bikini panties from Victoria's Secret and over the black pumps on her feet handing them to Ranger.

"Good," laying them on the desk.

She waited for him to elaborate himself, but he didn't. His warm hands reached down picking her up off the chair slightly sliding her back in it. Next his left hand lifted up her left leg draping it over the arm of the chair and did the same to her right leg causing her skirt to bunch up at her waist. Cool air hit her exposed center which was already tingling from anticipation.

"Don't move," he told her almost skipping back to his desk chair. He sat there for a moment enjoying the view of his wife's exposed sex.

Stephanie could feel herself becoming aroused watching Ranger's deep lustful expression concentrating on her essence, "I'm contorted like this for a reason?"

"Pay backs, Babe. Remember you flashed me last week."

His wife gave him a mocked stunned face, "Ranger, it's my word against yours. And, I still think you should get your eyes examined. What if you need glasses? Or, maybe I should have Bobby check you out if you're hallucinating."

He raised himself up out of his chair and leaned over his desk so he was about 12 inches away from Stephanie's face, "You teased me with your unpantied bare pussy and thoroughly enjoyed your punishment I recall."

Pouting her lips and giving a 'Burg' death glare to him, "So, it's still my word against yours."

"And I'm always right," stretching further to drop a kiss on nose. He sat back down in his chair, an evil smile displaying on his lips, "I'm going to sit here and watch you make yourself cum. You played with fire, Babe."

A big mischievous grin formed and her eyes twinkled. She'll play his game.

"It that all!"

His eyebrow arched. He was hard and just got harder seeing Stephanie's fingers walking up her legs until they were tickling her opening and spreading puffy pink lips back. She dipped two manicured nails into her opening working them in and out. He could see they became instantly shiny from her arousal. Her other hand pulled the neck of her stretchy tank down so it was under her breasts. Stephanie had no bra on. She tweaked her nipples so they stood more erect as her orgasm was slowly building. Her head back on the top of the chair, eyes closed.

Moaning, "Oh, this feels good."

Her hand snaked down from her breasts while her other fingers were thrusting in and out slicker still. Sending herself over the edge as a finger rubbed her hard nub calling out Ranger's name as she body quivered with her release.

Her breathless pants slowing as the orgasm passed. Raising her head back up with curls falling around her face, blue eyes heavy as Stephanie savored the afterglow. All the while, Ranger watched fighting his control to take her and damn his payback plan.

"How was that?" Stephanie whispered to her husband with the satisfied chagrin. She opened her mouth sucking her dripping fingers clean in front of Ranger and made a popping noise when her lips released them. "Yummy," she told him to tease him even more.

"Babe,' was all he could say.

Stephanie saw him open up his drawer and hide something in his large hand. Coming around his desk, she saw the effect her little show had on him. The zipper of his cargos appeared ready to bust.

He planted a kiss on her lips, "That was hot, Babe. You're hot and I have a present for you. Close your eyes."

Studying him a moment, then closing her blue eyes. One peeked open when she felt him move.

Ranger growled, "Keep them shut!"

She closed her eye and could help but giggle. She gasped when something cold entered her and felt Ranger's fingers sliding it further inside. Next she heard a click and felt tiny vibrations in her pussy. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her feeling the quivers. She felt them quicken. Letting out "Ohhh!" She was quickly becoming aroused again. As hastily as the vibrations started they stopped leaving her in an aroused state once more.

Ranger was chuckling as he held the remote control to the vibrating egg he inserted in Stephanie. "I'm in control, Babe. You want to tease, I tease right back. That stays put until I remove it when I'm damn well ready to. If you take it out," Ranger stared right in her blue eyes, "You. Will. Be. Sorry," punctuating the words. 'You can put your panties back on and go back to work now."

Stephanie glared. She wanted to wipe the smugness off his face until the second Tuesday of next week. "Fine," kicking her legs in the air as they were a little stiff from being over the chair arms. She picked up her pink string bikini bottoms, stepped into them, and shimmied them back up. Before they were completely in place, she coated two of her fingers again with her juices and put them to Ranger's lips. Just as his mouth opened, Stephanie pulled them away and took them in hers. "All mine!" She swung her hips over to his door and unlocked it. She called over her shoulder "Jerk". Ranger was playing with his real life video game.

Ranger chuckled each time he turned on the vibrating egg varying the speeds and settings between vibration and pulsation then shut it off, he would get a telephone call from Stephanie. As her sexual frustration grew so did the names she called him. It started at 'Pond Scum Scumbag', 'Neanderthal Pig', and 'Festering Wart on a Monkey Dick' to 'Asshole of a Constipated Cow' and 'Skunk Piss Bastard.'

His phone rang again after he turned up the setting to escalation and counted to ten. He heard Stephanie's angry hissing, "Fucking Cuban Bastard, you're not getting any tonight, tomorrow, or any! Just a divorce!"

"Sorry, Babe, married for life," chuckling. She slammed down the phone. He sat there and realized maybe he pushed Stephanie a little too far. His nights might be really long and lonely for a few days or months if he didn't give her release.

Noticing the time on the computer in her work station, lunch was approaching. She went into the bathroom and called Mary Lou. "Mare, are you busy? How about after lunch Ranger pays for a spa afternoon. Ok, call Lulu. Pick me up but I need to be back at 4:30 to go to the dentist. My husband's being a Jerk," explaining what Ranger was doing to her. Two could play this game and Stephanie was removing herself way out of the range of that blasted remote or she was self-combusting if it much lasted much longer.

"Lunch, Babe," Ranger told her. After grabbing her purse and standing up, he saw her flushed face and blue eyes glazed with pent-up frustration. He watching her walk to the elevator her hips had a little extra swag. She was going to kill him.

In the elevator, Stephanie rested her head against the wall, eye closed, pants escaping from her parted lips, giving in to the currents running through her. Before the elevator stopped at 7, he quickened the egg to rapid fire for a few seconds. Stephanie's knuckles becoming white from her grip on the railing. She was close. "Ohhhh God, I need to cum!"

Ranger shut it down suddenly when the doors slid open.

"Bastard," Stephanie muttered with a death glare in her eyes. Her legs were trembling slightly but held her erect enough to kick Ranger in the shin with a black pump.

The apartment door unlocked with a click. There was a 'SWOOSH' and Stephanie was hoisted over a broad Cuban shoulder. Ranger gave out an animalist growl and strode straight to their bedroom depositing his wife with a bounce on the bed. Her clothes were flying through the air; but her FMP's left in place. He must have been up to 7 earlier because four silk scarves were tethered to the corners of the bed and in a blink of an eye Stephanie was spread eagle over the bed. Before her feet were bound, she did manage to get in a couple of kicks landing on her husband's elbow and just missed a putting a leather toe tip into his damned Cuban package.

Crawling up the bed so he was balanced above her, an evil wolf grin raining down on her, "Paybacks, Babe, for calling you adoring husband awful names and intending to do bodily harm," shaking his head and making a 'Tsk' sound. "That's not nice."

"And this torture is?" Stephanie spat at Ranger pulling at her restraints.

"It's a very interesting view," reversing his direction down the bed and stood over it.

The constraining fabric of the cargos had to be rather uncomfortable seeing the tension across the bulge in the front and that gave Stephanie satisfaction.

There was a 'Click' and the egg woke up again, first with barely there vibrations which increased incrementally in strength, then switched to pulses. Stephanie didn't hold back her moans of building pleasure, her hair fanned out around her with the side to side movement of her head, limbs thrashing as far as the ties would let them. Eyes were closed enjoying her torment.

Ranger was mesmerized watching how the rhythm of the egg inside her was cultivating her orgasm. Her thighs were slick and her arousal dripping out of her slit. He could see how puckered her lips were around her opening from his remoted teasing. Could she be any more beautiful in front of him?

"Oh God!," Stephanie screamed as the orgasm hit when the tempo of the egg increased so much it felt like it was pulsing right through her heated skin. Her hands clenched and her body stiffened instantly because her release finally erupted within her. Her hips coming off the bed and every inch of her body shuddering.

While her pants were slowing down, Ranger untied her ankles rubbing away any stiffness, then her wrists. With a tug of its tail, the egg glided out of its hiding place slick with Stephanie's essence. His cargos were lying in the heap of her clothes.

Ranger balanced himself above his wife, kissing her moist lips and brushing her hair from around her blue eyes. "Enjoy that?"

Blue eyes challenged with a mischievous twinkle but still heavy with passion, "Hell yeah, but it took you long enough."

"Impatient little thing you are." His cock was rock hard and twitching for its own release against her leg. He couldn't take much more.

Her response was a classic 'Burg' eye roll. With every intention of sending Ranger over the edge, Stephanie picked up her little friend lying on the bed, tilted her head back a little to suck it in as if it was a big, juicy cherry and with a 'pop' slipped it out of her mouth. "Fuck me," she whispered raking nails along his strong arms.

Watching Stephanie his control vanished, kneeling back between her legs; his hands pushed Stephanie's legs into her chest and plunged into the spot he wanted to be. Ranger sunk down until he could go no further. Stephanie was completely filled. Coming almost completely out and thrusting back inside Stephanie's warm abyss in rapid succession, taking her hard. He was pounding into her unmercifully; she met every one with equaled abandonment. With one more deep thrust, he exploded his own release deep within her and both went spiraling over the edge.

They had a quick shower together and turkey wraps with fruit parfaits for lunch that Ella had left for them. Ranger would look at Stephanie while eating and chuckle. Her death glare, tongue sticking out, and calling him 'Rat Bastard' only caused him to laugh more.

They were riding back down to five, Ranger nuzzling Stephanie, his hands caressing up and down her body. He stopped the elevator between 5 and 6. That evil grin reappearing. His hands were working under her denim skirt Stephanie changed into after lunch. He pushed her panties aside feeling she was still wet. 'We can't forget your pet," slipping the egg back inside her. Two fingers tapping it up all the while causing Stephanie to shudder and give a low moan. He slipped her panties back in place and patted her mound. The elevator started again.

"Perverted Rat Bastard," Stephanie told him again only to hear the maniacal chuckle again.

"But, I'm your perverted rat Bastard," kissing Stephanie making her toes tingle. "Keep it safe."

He watched Stephanie walk down the hallway back to her desk stopping a couple of times when he turned up the vibration for a second only. She rewarded him with some very pretty Italian hand gestures. Maybe, if he wore Stephanie out sexually, they could miss their dental appointments.

Stephanie went back to her desk opening her purse, she slipped only her wallet out and closed her purse in the drawer leaving her cell phone and trackers behind and ran for the stairs. She met Tank coming up from the gym.

"Bombshell, where you hurrying off too?"

"Ranger is treating Mary Lou, me, and Lula to facials. I'll be back before our dental appointments."

Tank's eyes widen, "How did you get him to go? He hates the dentist scraping around in his mouth with that little pick and avoids them."

"Really?" Surprised Ranger never told her when she made the appointments since she was due for her 6 month check-up. Oh, things were so much clearer now. He was playing around to get back at her not for the flashing, but because of the dentist. Her husband was going down if it killed her.

He hit the button on the remote sending pulses to the egg. He counted to ten and stopped it. His phone didn't ring. He waited and still it didn't ring. Ranger got up from his desk heading straight to Stephanie's desk. It was empty. He turned around going to the break room. It was empty until Tank came walking in.

"Have you seen Stephanie?"

Tank looked at his friend, "Mary Lou picked her up about 30 minutes ago. They were going to the facials you were treating them to. Also, I hear you're going to the dentist." He chuckled at Ranger's expression just at the mention of his pending visit. Pained he would say.

He walked over to the control room, "What's Stephanie's location?"

Cal switched his screen, "Here," pointing to the trackers indicating her fifth floor

work station. He ran out heading back to her desk opening her drawer and dumping out her purse. There was her cell phone, tracking pen, and keys with panic button. Sitting on chair, the egg with a Post-it note attached to it. He read the heavy block lettering 'STICK THIS WHERE YOUR SUN DON"T SHINE, RANGER MANOSO! Ex-S MANOSO.'

Cringing a bit, he was thinking maybe he was in just a little trouble and saw the sofa in his very near night time. And he had no idea where Stephanie was giving him the idea that she was a tad upset.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ranger's Lesson on 7**_

_Part 3_

Ranger considered his options as he stared at his little remote friend with Stephanie's 'threat' still attached. He flipped through a rolodex in his desk drawer and dialed.

"Stankovics."

"Lenny?" Ranger said into the cell phone, "This is Ranger Manoso."

"Hi, how are you? You made my wife's day when Stephanie invited her along for a facial particularly since it's at that new day spa operated by the ex-Chippendale dancers. Mary Lou heard the performance they put on during the treatments is hot. We should be having a hot night ourselves after an afternoon with all that male testosterone dancing around," he was chuckling, "in skimpy shorts and thongs."

The cell phone the man in black was holding made a noise when the plastic cover cracked from the force of his grip, "That's what I called about, Lenny, what is the name of that place? I have to pick Stephanie up there."

"'Beefcakes At Your Service Day Spa' over on Lexington. You must have pulled a few strings for the girls. There's like a three month wait to get in just for a manicure. Thanks."

"Glad I could help," Ranger was seeing red. "Thanks," before closing his phone. The visual in his mind of Chippendale dancers in skimpy thongs touching his wife had veins in his neck protruding. She was doing an excellent job getting back at him for the little egg thing. He was running out of his office, hit the button for the elevator, but took the stairs beating it to the garage muttering "Babe" to himself with every step.

His black Porsche was on turbo racing out of Haywood to the outskirts of the city pulling into a parking lot next to a pink painted brick building with a very large half figure of a Chippendale dancer accented with bow tie at the neck above the bare torso and hands on hips. He watched it spin around. This didn't look good for him, no spots up front. Ranger had to park at the back of the building.

Walking through the front door, he was in a lobby with pink walls, black furniture, and lots of chrome. It reminded him of a bad Las Vegas lounge.

"Can I help you?" A short runt of a stumpy man clearly Grandma Mazur's age wearing only a bow tie and a smile that Ranger could see asked from behind a shiny black desk. "You must be here for either Mario or Sanchez since they are the only ones who handle our 'special' male clients. We cater to woman. There'll be a cat fight over you, Big Boy."

Ranger leaned down on the counter and got a few inches from his face, "I'm not one of your special clients. I want to find my wife, Stephanie Manoso, now!" Reaching out and tugging on his bow tie attached to an elastic strap and snapping it back.

He whimpered and checked his appointment book. "Her gr-r--r-oup is in the m---m p---i--t," pointing through a doorway. "Their show is about to st--tart."

Deliberately he strode down and before he reached double silver doors he could hear pulsating music and whooping cheers of females. There were women in pink satiny robes with faces covered in green goo some relaxing in chairs, some standing by the raised stage with hands groping the shaking ass cheeks in front of them. Two of them he recognized as Lula and Grandma Mazur. Stephanie and Mary Lou were sipping drinks at a table which a waiter delivered dancing over to them wearing a tiger print thong. He watched his wife slip a tip under the side strap. The show stopped suddenly and all eyes were now on Ranger standing inside the door.

"Hey, the shows not over yet," Grandma Mazur hustles over looking up at him through her green slime. "We're having a good time here! No party poopers allowed!"

"Yah!" sneers came from around the room.

The waiter in the thong came over to Ranger, "The special male room is through the pink shiny door. Sanchez will be right with you. He's performing."

"Woo Hoo, Big Boy! Honey, I'll be right with you," an Italian looking Chippendale waved over his shoulder, his ass cheeks were practically resting in Lula's hands that she was squeezing before the music stopped.

"I'm not gay! Babe!" Ranger hissed through his clenched jaws. _**That just dropped his testosterone level.**_

His wife gave him the most seductive evil smile a woman could give with green stuff smattered all over her face and still could cause him to harden instantly, "I've never seen that man before in my life," snapping her fingers, "Music! We need music!"

"Next time you want do kinky stuff to my baby granddaughter, you have to try it out on me first," Grandma winked up at Ranger and bumped her hip to his thigh and went back to join the party.

That thought caused him to shudder.

Ranger was going to forcibly remove his wife from this thing that was just a thong short of a Chippendale orgy, his wife anticipated that. She and Mary Lou moved into the crowd of female bodies by the stage and admitting he was a little afraid of Lula and Grandma if he tried. Especially Edna. He would just be patient and seethed in the safety of the Porsche away from Sanchez.

One and half hours later, the girls came out of the pink building with smooth, soft faces and freshly applied make-up. Ranger was leaning against the Porsche now in a front spot. The little $50 remote controlled vibrator incident cost him just over $1,000.

"We have to have Batman treat us again next time he gets kinky with skinny white girl," Lula told the group of agreeing women all carrying pink bags with a silhouette of man with a very defined appendage.

"We'll have really young looking skin," Grandma commented, "because with a package like that, kinky was modeled after him. I can't wait until Morris the reception guy touches my skin on our date tonight. I hope tonight I'm holding on to at least a quarter of Ranger's package."

"Go for it, Granny!" Lula cheered. "My Tankie is puttin' out whether he wants to or not. Those guys gave me the tingles down in Adventure Land and I need to ride the roller coaster."

"I can't wait to jump Lenny. I've always wanted to do it in the van," Mary Lou giggled.

"Oh, look who's here, my pervert of a husband," Stephanie was flatly. "I hope you girls all get some tonight."

Ranger cringed, he was in trouble. And fighting the need to cover his package after Grandma's rambling.

The three women hugged Stephanie and waved at Ranger before heading to her min-van so she could drop them off.

"Babe," the word was soft like a caress off his tongue.

Stephanie just glared, "Time for the dentist." She slipped into her seat not waiting for Ranger to close the door shutting it herself. She directed him as he drove to the wretched dentist.

The receptionist, a perky Suzy, greeted them, "Hi, Stephanie. How are you? Here are the forms for your husband to fill out. Janice will be right with you to start your cleaning," giving her a wiggle of eyebrows seeing Ranger.

"Thanks, Suzy," sitting down next to her husband and handing him a clip board. He didn't look happy.

A door off the waiting room opened with a second perky woman with red hair and scrubs, "You're up, Stephanie."

Smiling ever so sweetly, "See you soon."

"Babe," he grumbled continuing to fill out papers knowing he couldn't get out of this.

The hygienist finished up and Dr. Dan walked in with her X-rays, "You have a perfect check-up. Your husband is going to need to come back, he has two cavities. 2 and 15," pointing to his upper jaw.

"Really? Do you have time to do them know. With his schedule, he's always on call with Rangeman. We're not doing anything tonight."

Dr. Dan nodded, "Yes, I could." He was slightly older than Stephanie always a smile on his face. He took over the practice when his father, Dr. Don retired.

"One thing," Stephanie stopped him with a hand on his arm, "Carlos doesn't like pain at all. He gets skittish."

"Well, I can give him an extra dose of Novocain on each side. His mouth is going to be sore because the cavities are on the back of the teeth. Do you think he needs some happy gas, too, to make him relax?"

"That would probably be a good idea," Stephanie said thinking revenge is so sweet.

Dr. Dan walked back into the blue room where Ranger was in the chair, "It seems you have time to get those cavities filled," the dentist told him.

He gave his wife slightly closed eyes. Dr. Dan put a swap back up in his jaw.

"To numb you."

Cooing at her husband, "I'll be right here."

He was watching Stephanie and never saw the needle with Novocain coming until it was too late and felt his jaw slacken. What next? This afternoon just wasn't going his way.

Stephanie got a very happy Ranger in the passenger seat and drove back to Haywood. He was laughing at everything.

"A nop gutten ooney?" Ranger tried to ask.

"Nope, you're not getting any tonight," Stephanie was giggling at Ranger trying to talk and just plain happy.

He just laughed.

The Merry Men escorted them upstairs and Ranger was coming out of the clouds. He still couldn't talk well as Dr. Dan said the Novocain should wear off within an hour and Ranger should just have something soft to eat, so Stephanie made scrambled eggs. Since being home, she's hardly said a word to him and Ranger thought she was still a little ticked.

He took a chair at the dining room table and picked at his eggs. Before Stephanie took her place, he watched her open the dining room window. Ranger's little remote toy was on the table and saw it go right out the window. Poking his head out, he watched a delivery crush it.

The following morning getting off on 5, Bobby, Lester, and Tank were heading to the conference room for the morning meeting. Ranger's face was slightly swelled on one side of the jaw and looked stiff.

"Any more lessons on7?" Lester couldn't resist.

Stephanie giggled.

Stretching slightly, "The sofa has some lumps."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Lesson on 7, Again**

_Denny's Babe Challenge_

_Chapter 4_

"That damned wife of mine," Ranger thought to himself sitting in his office. He had to go back to the dentist for his cleaning since he had two cavities the last time. How could he have cavities when he eats healthy stuff? He figured he could get out of it by faking a problem with an account and being delayed. But, no, Stephanie was going with him. He detested that little prick poking around in his mouth. Now, how was he getting out of this?

"Ranger, ready to go?" The vixen of a wife called sweetly from the hallway. "You have your dental appointment," her voice was almost singing with glee.

He grabbed his keys grumbling, "I'm coming." Was it too late for the dentist to mysteriously disappear and end up in a third-world country desperately in need of dental care?

"If Ranger has a good visit with Dr. Dan today, he might let him get a prize out of the 'Treasure Box'," she was telling Tank with just a lot too much humor. Since Stephanie discovered Ranger's dislike for the dentist she gently rubs it in at every opportunity. He thought it was her lingering seething over that little egg incident. She was wearing him out some nights as she was a woman possessed, it was incredulous for Ranger himself to admit that he was tired.

The hygienist poked and picked for what seemed like forever, finally ending with polishing his teeth. Stephanie picked a squishy ball out of the treasure box for him.

"See you in six months," the receptionist handed Stephanie an appointment card.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That was yesterday and today was a new day. Ranger had paybacks to dish out to his wife.

The bathroom door opened, before Stephanie could make a step something covered her eyes, "Babe, I have something for you."

"Really?" She felt herself in his arms and then he laid her in the middle of the bed.

"No peeking, Babe," Ranger told her as he tied silk scarves to her wrists which were tethered to the bed.

"Ranger, are you going to ravish me?"

He secured her ankles, "Patience." Removing the blindfold, Stephanie saw her husband leering down at her. 'Remember all that poking around at the dentist office yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have something to poke you," producing a black vibrator from under his pillow waving it at her before moving to the bottom of the bed. "What a view!" He was gazing at the spot where her legs met. Her legs spread so her pussy was exposed, her lips still pink from their early morning love making.

Her blue eyes wide. She didn't have to guess where that was going. It was long, but didn't have the girth of Ranger's cock. She could feel the air cooling the wetness on her center.

"Excited, Babe?" Ranger was kneeling between her legs, his fingers tickling the inside of her thighs causing her to twitch and let out a giggle. He brushed his tips over the puffy lips and pinched the hard nub visible to him.

Stephanie was moaning, "Ranger, please."

"Please what?" dipping a long Mocha latte finger inside her slickness. She watched as he brought it to his lips, "I love your sweetness."

Stephanie was squirming now because need was building to be released.

She heard humming and felt the vibrations entering her then nothing as her husband slipped it out. He placed the tip against clit sending instant pleasurable waves through her building to another explosion. Ranger saw Stephanie's hands turn into fists knowing her orgasm was building. It left her hanging when he backed it off then slid it inside Stephanie further than it was before. "You Prick."

Ranger chuckled, "I know."

She felt the vibrations get stronger as Ranger increased the intensity. He stretched out over Stephanie's wiggling body stilling her and kissing her lips, "Enjoy it, Babe." He gave Stephanie an evil smile, watching her squirm and her hips coming up slightly off the bed before disappearing in the bathroom.

"You bastard!"

Before stepping in the shower, he heard moans. Standing in the doorway he watched as the orgasm exploded. Her eyes were closed giving in to her release as the tension left her body radiating into shivers and panting breaths. Ranger smiled, watching Stephanie was a thing of beauty.

Stephanie watched her husband come out of the dressing room in his usual black painted on t-shirt. She couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Are you going to release me?" Stephanie asked.

Tying his boots, "I think you need some more fun. I'll be back after the morning meeting."

"What! You can't leave me with that vibrating in me."

He gave that evil smile, "Why?" Ranger slipped the vibrator out showing Stephanie it was dripping with her wetness. "I think you like it."

He brushed his lips over hers. "I love you."

"Rat bastard."

He sat on the side of the bed, his fingers instantly slick spreading her pink engorged lips darting his tongue inside her warm center.

"Ranger," trying to squirm down so he went deeper.

Chuckling, he stopped his administrations and returned his toy to its warm home. Stephanie could feel slow leisurely vibrations.

"Bye, Babe."

"You, Jerk!"

Stephanie could hear his laugh and she heard the apartment door open and close. She listened for a few seconds for any movement. Hearing nothing but quiet, she gave a tug to her right arm causing an already ripped silk scarf to tear all the way freeing her arm. It got the left scarf loose enough to slip out her other hand. Her ankles were next, and last Ranger's little play thing.

Immediately, Stephanie buzzed the 6th floor hearing Ella's voice, "Yes, Stephanie."

"Ella, do you think Luis could occupy Ranger for awhile after the morning meeting?"

"Of course, Stephanie Dear. Did he try and outsmart the 'Burg' girl again?"

"Of course. Daddy always told me _**'You just can't beat a person who never gives up.' **_Ranger doesn't learn. Please don't make the bed, OK? I'll let you embarrass my loving husband for that."

"Yes, Dear," Ella was laughing over the phone.

"Thank you."

Next Stephanie placed a call to 'Beefcakes At Your Service' booking a private day spa package for four women including full body massage, facial, sea weed wrap, make-up application, and, of course, a private Chippendales' dance revue. Throwing in generous tips, the day was going to cost Ranger $5,000.

"Mary Lou, I'll meet you around the corner. Yes, my husband tried to get back at me for his dental cleaning. So, it will cost him."

Stephanie smiled at herself as she applied the last coat of mascara knowing Ranger went almost ballistic when she was at 'Beefcakes' the first time. Grabbing a small purse, she slipped her wallet in it and left her regular one with all the trackers in its spot on the server.

Carefully opening the stairwell door on 5, she ducked below the glass window of the control room, sneaking a peek in the conference room, it was empty. She tiptoed down to Ranger's office and listened. It was empty. Stephanie laid the black vibrator on his desk. Taking his heavy paperweight, she whacked it a few times breaking it into pieces and left her husband another present.

She rang 6 again, "Ella," Stephanie whispered, "where are Luis and Ranger? OK." She replaced the receiver then checked the hallway. Ranger and Luis were discussing the chipped paint down in the firing range, so she should be able to sneak out of the building. To be safe, she would take the stairs.

Ranger was playing with a girl from the 'Burg' and he was going down.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another Lesson on 7**_

_Chapter 5_

"Ranger, do you need another lesson on 7?" Lester had a shit ass grin on his face.

"No, why?"

"The way Stephanie left here a while ago she looked crazed waving her hands saying "Her husband was a jerk!"

Bobby spoke up, "She hoped it fell off, too."

Ranger groaned. He may have pushed her a little too far again. How did she get loose? He pushed the elevator for 7.

Going right to the bedroom, Ella was coming out of the bathroom. Great, he really needed his housekeeper seeing silk scarves tied to the bed.

"Carlos! Are you trying to kill that wife of yours?" Ella was laughing at her uncomfortable boss.

His embarrassment evaporated, "Me! Stephanie's killing me sexually!"

"Sweet Stephanie! How could you say that about her? You waited so long for her."

Ranger couldn't believe his housekeeper would take his wife's side. Yes, he could because she wraps everyone around her little finger and she eats dessert.

"You aren't as young as you used to be," Ella wound that key tighter just like Stephanie told her to say.

"I'm fine! More than fine!" Ranger was standing there talking about his sex life with Ella! She was making him crazy. "Where's Stephanie?"

Ella couldn't help the smile on her face. Stephanie knew the perfect buttons to push with Carlos. "I don't know, Dear. She was going out with Mary Lou. I don't think you were on the top of her list right then. She was hoping you lost a body part in particular."

"Damn woman." Ranger noticed one of the scarves attached to her wrist was ripped. He hoped she didn't hurt herself getting loose.

Going back out through the apartment, Ranger noticed Stephanie's black Hobo purse on the server. Dumping the contents out immediately, he saw her tracking pen, keys, and cell phone laying there. He wouldn't be able to locate her. Now she was really making him insane!

Ranger ran down the steps to 5. He needed Lenny's number again. Reaching his office, he found Tank, Bobby, and Lester in fits of laughter gasping for air in front of his desk.

On his desk, the vibrator he used was in pieces, batteries, and wires. Next to it was a large, extra large one, standing up vibrating with a note taped on it. 'GET THE RIGHT SIZE NEXT TIME! THIS ONE LOOKS LIKE IT CAN KEEP UP! (Plastic doesn't age) XOXO STEPHANIE'.

"There's nothing wrong with my age!" Ranger yelled. The pieces and wiggling penis went flying with sweep of his arm. "That damn wife of mine. I'll show her if it kills me." The big one was still wiggling on the carpet tormenting him. It was industrial strength plastic and basically indestructible.

Dialing Lenny's number, "Stankovics."

"Lenny, do you know where Mary Lou and Stephanie are today?"

He started to chuckle, "Did you lose her again?" Remembering the story his wife told him about their previous spa day. "Thanks in advance. They're back at the Chippendale Day Spa. My sex life really picked up after the last time. I can't wait until I get home tonight. Bet you can't wait either."

"Thanks. I should have guessed."

He hung up from Lenny and pulling up the credit card company viewing his Rangeman account. "Five thousand dollars! What would cost five thousand dollars at that den of dancing gigolos? Tank, you're coming with me. I'm not going in that place alone again. You two are in charge."

"Ranger, calm down." Tank told his friend in the elevator.

"I am calm! My wife is driving me insane and my dick's the one that will have the coronary!"

Tank couldn't help but laugh. Ranger had been around Stephanie too long, he had the same crazed expression as she did except without the wild curly hair. Some on his was out of his ponytail.

He tried to stay behind the Porsche, but his best friend was weaving around cars easier than he could in his Hummer to get to the spa that Lula raved about and Tank never had so much sex in a 48 hour period. Both he and Lula couldn't get out of bed. Stephanie sure knew how to spend Ranger's money the right way.

Ranger strode into 'Beefcakes At Your Service' with Tank right beside him. The old male receptionist, Morris, saw him and crouched down behind his desk with his bare chest and bowtie. He pointed down the hall, "G--gold d--door," stumbling over his words.

"Shame on you, Ranger! You scared him," Tank was laughing slapping his back.

Shooting an eyebrow, "The twerp thought I was one of the special male clients."

"Well, technically you are. Look at the amount of money you're dumping into this place every time you try and get over on that 'Burg' girl you married. Stephanie knows the idea of some beefcake even breathing next to her will set you off. You never learn you've met your match."

Ranger gave a growl. Squaring his shoulders, he opened the 'Gold' door.

The room was bathed in candles. The walls a pale gold in the low light it appeared. Soft instrumental music playing. The scent of lavender tickled his nose from the incense burners around the room. There was Stephanie with Mary Lou, Lula, and her crazy Grandma having pedicures and manicures. The male attendants were in gold metallic thongs. An ex-Chippendale was dancing over with a tray of drinks, 'Mimosas, Ladies."

"I hope Batman gets kinky on a regular basis," Lula said in between sips of her drink. "I like how he treats us for his mistakes."

Stephanie's blue eyes were twinkling in her husband's direction, "He does treat us so well," licking her lips.

"Hello there, Big Boy," the guy working on Grandma's feet wildly waved at him. "Go get ready. Fernando, our new guy, will be right with you. Oh, you brought a friend. I'll get Sanchez to help. You'll love what his magic fingers can do to you."

Ranger growled down at him now hovering over, "I'm not here for anyone's fingers. I'm here for my wife!"

"Ranger, we're having a spa day. My muscles are a little kinked at the moment so we still have our full body massages, sea weed body wrap, facials, and nails. I'll be home later." She gave him wide blue eyes purring, "You look a little tense, maybe you should let Fernando work that out."

"Babe, I do not need him working anything out! What I need is to take you home. I can work out any of your stiff muscles," tugging on Stephanie's hand.

Grandma and Lula were out of their seats. "Listen here, that's my Baby Granddaughter. She stays with us. Go take your kinky self back to Rangman. I knew at that first dinner you had those kinky tendencies" Grandma Mazur told him standing in a fluffy pink towel he didn't want to slip and little sponges between her toes.

Lula had hands on her hips, "Its girls' day, Batman, and you ain't no girl."

Tank was doing everything to keep from laughing.

"You better be full of energy to keep up with some Lula lovin' later, Tankie."

"Oh, I will," blowing her a kiss.

Stephanie got up and moved them away from everyone, "Ranger, go home. I'll see you later."

"Babe, can't you come now?" He was watching Grandma and Lula out of the corner of his eye, he didn't want them attacking.

Stephanie stepped closer, "Carlos Manoso, you left me tied with your little toy vibrating up to storm, so unless you want a very long and lonely night and possibly longer, go home." She had a death glare in her blue eyes. "Besides, I can't." She turned on her sly grin, "I don't have anything on." Stephanie opened her fluffy towel standing there showing him her bare naked body. She positioned herself so no one else could see, but him.

Ranger gulped gazing at his wife. His eyes dark and Stephanie noticed his cargo front appeared about to bust.

"See. I can't go out like this," standing on tip toe kissing his jaw.

A sheepish expression came over his features, "Babe, I'll see you at home," kissing her softly. It was Ranger's way of saying he was a jerk without actually admitting it. "Come on, Tank."

A dancer came in through the door in what didn't even qualify as a thong with a tray of cookies. He shook Ranger's hand and saying in a girlie tone. "I'm Fernando. I handle all the big boys, now, and you are all big boy!"

He turned to his wife. Stephanie was licking her lips still. "I came to check on my wife."

"Oh, she'll have the time of her life with my friends, but my fingers would love to get a hold of you," snarling like he wanted to take a bite out of the man in black. "You'd be putty in her hands."

"I have a business to run."

Fernando batted his grey eyes at Ranger, "All work, and no play, will make you a limp boy, and that would be a shame because my eyes are telling me that's a monster in your pants. I could take care of that," stepping closer to Ranger. "Want one of my cookies? They're good."

"No," Ranger took a few Ranger-sized strides to the door. "Babe, see you at home," opening the door to get out. Tank right behind laughing his ass off.

Stephanie blew him a kiss as she was back in her lounge chair, "Bye, Sweetheart! Have a good day!"

"Wait!" Fernando called out shimmying over to Ranger with a shaking butt, "Here's my card. Call me; I'll always make room for you."

Tank took it because Ranger left. "Bombshell, you're too much,' barely getting the words out through his laughing.

Fernando turned around, "How was that? I think those acting classes are paying off," hands on his hips smiling at the room. His normal voice as very deep. "I think my wife would have liked that performance. She said my off-Broadway part in 'The Bird Cage' remake was my best to date."

"Batman couldn't wait to get out of here. I bet that fancy Bat mobile is all ready at Haywood," Lula snickered.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hearing the apartment door open, Ranger came out of the bedroom. He last saw his wife flashing him over 6 hours ago.

"I'm home," Stephanie sang out. Her skin tingled and her body was relaxed. Her Husband looked tense. There quite a bulge in his sweat pants. "Ranger, you look tense. You should make an appointment with Fernando. He'll do wonders for you."

"I don't need a Gay man touching me! I have a wife WHO. IS. DRIVING. ME. CRAZY," he emphasized the last words at his full height looking down. "Why are your hormones so crazy? They're making me crazy."

Big clear blue beautiful eyes were looking back, her lips whispering to him, "I want a baby."

"A baby?"

Stephanie nodded, "I thought if I got pregnant first, that maybe you wouldn't object so much."

Ranger was missing something. When they decided to get married and talked about children, they left it an open subject. "Why would I object?"

"You said it was 'negotiable', in your terms that means your way. Children were never big on your list."

"If you thought that was what I meant, why did you marry me?"

"I love you and didn't want to be without you. It wasn't really important at the time."

"You really want a baby?"

Stephanie nodded again, "Yours."

Ranger's eyes were dark but soft gazing at his wife. His crazy, beautiful wife. "You want a baby; you're going to get a baby, starting right now." His hands were untying the belt of the denim dress she had on from the spa. Lust filling his now midnight dark eyes. There was intake of Cuban breath. Stephanie was naked under the dress. "Where are your panties and bra?"

"I didn't wear any. I was getting a massage. My skin feels so wonderful from the sea weed wrap," she was twirling around with her dress slipping to the floor, "I didn't want to have anything on this."

On both of Stephanie's breasts rose buds were painted with the stems vining around. Growing up between her legs another rose blooming on her pelvis. 'Do you like it? It's a Henna tattoo," twirling around some more. On her ass cheek were entwined hearts, one inside the other, "It's a fertility symbol."

"Babe, those are very sexy. You're sexy," his eyes raking over her with ever growing passion if that were possible. "Did one of those dancers paint those on you?" Her jealous husband was coming out again.

"No, the woman next door has a New Age store, and she will do it as part of the spa package."

Cuban hands were gliding over her ultra soft and decorated skin ending with her wrists caught behind her back in one of her husband's hand. "Oh, and my wife can ride around town without any panties on? You've been a bad girl, Babe. My men saw the present you left on my desk and implying I'm slowing down, so first we have to take care of your punishment."

"That little thing," Stephanie teased. "Ranger, you got me the wrong size."

"Babe, when I left you, you were enjoying the size of my toy. I heard you. Don't worry, you'll be getting filled with the real thing so much, you'll be walking funny. My dick may fall off, too." Leaning into to Stephanie's ear, "I'm going to take you hard. I'm going to make slow love to you. I'm going to make you pregnant, but, first, you may have trouble sitting."

"Why?"

In a blink of an eye, Stephanie was spun around and found herself bent over the back of the sofa. "Let's see. You made me go to the dentist," his free hand was rubbing her ass cheeks, "You left that vibrator for my men to see on purpose. I find my wife came home with no panties on after spending $5,000 at that dancer gigolo place, and you flashed me there."

"The look on your face was precious," Stephanie giggled. "But, I would never do anything like that. I don't even have PMS. It had to be my evil twin."

"Oh, really," he chuckled at his wife's logic. She pretended to be so innocent. He picked a paddle out of his back pocket and smacked the gorgeous ass in front of him. One cheek then the other received the same treatment.

"Hey, that's my butt. Why are you paddling me, when we know it's my evil twin?" He heard her giggles.

"She's not here so someone needs to be punished, so I guess it's you. And your ass is going to get real rosy for the both of you," smacking both sides at a leisurely pace. "Bad girls have to be taught a lesson," Ranger continued smacking her ass watching it turn pink. He smiled as she wiggled her butt into the paddle.

"Oow," Stephanie yelled as he kept tapping her ass. The paddle made more of 'swish' in the air from Ranger's arm movement and tingled, but she had to act her part. Ranger would never hurt her. "You're a brut," kicking a leg back at him.

"Really?" Ranger swung it once more with a little more force, "We'll see about that."

"That hurt."

"It's supposed to," giving two more rapid harder spanks causing her to jump a little then laying it down on the back of the sofa to rub her rosy cheeks. His large hands were caressing her round globes in circles to take away any sting. Ranger let his fingers wander down and discovered wetness. "Little wet there, Babe," giving an arched eyebrow. This woman was going to kill him, but he was going to be happy.

"Hmmm," Stephanie closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure Ranger's fingers were providing. She let her legs part further pushing back against her Cuban husband and felt two fingers glide inside her. "Oh." Something was very hard against her cheeks.

Ranger was smiling against her curls, "Babe, you still were bad."

"Naughty girls need to be taught a lesson, not that I'm in that category at all," shaking her head.

"Never, Babe."

Stephanie asked innocently baiting Ranger, "But, do you know what else bad girls get after their spanking?"

"No, Babe. What do they get?"

"Fucked senseless," pressing herself back wiggling up and down against Ranger's erection. Her hands were pushing his sweat pants down to release him.

"Bend over, Babe, because I'm going to do that."

'I'm not bad," shrugging her shoulders, "Well, maybe just a tiny bitty bit. I did spend money today, and I wouldn't want you to fuck my twin by mistake."

Stephanie bent herself over the sofa back again spreading her legs wide giving herself for Ranger's taking and her Cuban induced orgasm.

Ranger saw glistening wetness displayed in front of him dripping on her thighs, "You little minx." His hands settling on her thin hips. He had been hungering for his wife all afternoon and couldn't hold back any longer, with one thrust Ranger was embedded in Stephanie.

"Oh God, you're fucking me!" Saying it breathlessly like she was surprised, but pushing back into him. "That feels so good."

"I love being inside you, Babe. " Almost removing himself completely, he plunged back in causing pleasurable moansto escape from his wife. He continued his forceful movements and Stephanie met him in their own rhythm taking Ranger deeper if that was possible. The sound of their moist skin smacking on skin filled the apartment accompanied by their own love making noises. He felt Stephanie tightening around his cock with the last deep thrust, her quivers passed right through to him as he released his passion hidden within her. "Ranger!" she called exploding over the edge with him.

He collapsed on top of his wife panting hard like she was.

"God, I needed that," Stephanie gasped trying to catch her breath. "Not my evil twin."

"Yes, you did," Ranger chuckled. Once they had recovered somewhat, Ranger slipped out. "Get in that bedroom, now, My Vixen Wife. I'm far from being done with you."

She didn't move right away. So to encourage her, Ranger smacked her ass with the paddle. Stephanie jumped and ran, but not before he swatted her again. It was going to be a long night on 7 and hopefully, Carlos Manoso lived to see the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Continuing Lesson on 7**_

_Chapter 6_

Stephanie found herself in the middle of the huge bed in the apartment with her husband stretched out beside her inspecting her Henna body art. His fingers were tracing the pink rose buds, leaves and stems swirling around her breasts.

"The longer I wait to take a shower, the deeper the colors will be. It will only last a couple of weeks."

"Babe, I'm not into tattoos, but you look very sexy with these," his fingers were brushing over her nipples also painted pink in her design.

Sliding down the bed, he was looking closer at the flower on her pelvis. It was a pink rose fully open. Scrutinizing closely, 'Carlos' was written in one of the petals. The stem disappeared between her legs. Parting her legs, his fingers followed the stem, it split right before her lower lips trailing to the inside of her thighs with green leaves spaced in no particular fashion. "Babe, this is really turning me on," moving up so they were face to face.

"Really?" Stephanie asked but she already knew. Ranger's Cuban hardness was poking her thigh. He was primed for another round. Stephanie was doing an internal happy dance. She was getting another Cuban induced orgasm before dinner. It was her lucky night.

"Yes,"

She had tingles running through her, Ranger's palms were skimming over her with butterfly touches, the air between her soft skin and his palm was warm over her body. The barely there touch over her nipples caused them to pebble more. His lips hovering above hers. "Babe," he growled forcing his tongue between her lips while the tip of his cock scarcely penetrated her opening. Slipping out, he inched slightly more inside her abyss teasing Stephanie each time he repeated the movements.

Her body encouraged Ranger to go deeper by meeting him, but he countered it by holding back so each small thrust only rooted Ranger slightly more than previously so he was inching inside her exquisitely slow.

"Ranger, please!" Stephanie whimpered.

Speaking quietly by her ear, "Please what, Mi Amor?"

Wrapping her legs around him, "Please, I need to cum! Come deeper!"

He was smiling down at his wife, "Like this," thrusting in further.

"No! All of you!" Her voice raspy with yearning for her release; her body thrashing under his muscled Cuban body.

Contracting, he came completely out. Ranger's cock was covered glistening with Stephanie's juices, he plunged completely in her causing "Carlos" to escape from her. Stephanie's muscles convulsed around him, trapping Ranger with such force his release radiated pools of shock waves through him. Her trembling was equally shattering as her long awaited release was felt in every inch of her being. Neither could utter a word for their lovemaking had consumed them. Locking eyes there was no reason to give voice to their bonding.

With the little strength Ranger had in his sated body, he rolled them face to face.

"That was beyond amazing," Stephanie whispered. A leg draped lifeless across Ranger. "You are a Sex god."

"Babe, there are no words to describe what you do to me," smoothing the damp curls from her face seeing the satisfied curve of her lips, Stephanie drifting off contentedly.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger picked up the large slice of chocolate cake Stephanie cut for dessert and carried it into the living room. He was naked. Clothes would only get in the way of making constant love to his wife. He was hard all through dinner between Stephanie's moans from the shrimp and vegetables over wheat pasta with balsamic vinaigrette and staring at her rose covered breasts. Her husband convinced her to leave them bare so he could gaze at the art work across the table. She did wrap a tie-dyed sarong around her waist for some modesty.

"Where did my cake go?" Stephanie asked.

"In here, Babe."

He was on the sofa watching his beautiful, sexy wife saunter over to him, swinging her hips slightly. He was beginning to experience some discomfort because his desire needed release and knew he wouldn't last long once he was inside her. "You don't need this," loosening the knot at her hip and dropping the large scarf on the carpet.

Stephanie giggled at his erection standing at attention, "Are you happy to see me?" She could see a droplet of pre-cum on the tip. Another orgasm was on it's way.

"Oh yeah, but right now," his mocha latté hand was stroking it, "this is a punishment pole. Instead of a time-out chair for bad girls to sit on, my bad girl is going to perch herself right here." Ranger had a lecherous grin on his face watching Stephanie's delight register on hers.

"But, Roberta, that's her name, is the evil twin, not me. I'm not being punished," shaking the wild curls. "That's a love limb for good girls."

"You don't say?"

"It looks like it's going to explode. I can help you with that," grinning sweetly as she stepped up on the sofa. **"There's nothing more exciting than a new project."**

Ranger looked up at Stephanie standing above him, a foot on each side of his legs swaying as she lowered herself ever so slowly down until he was buried in her. She wiggled, "That's a better fit than that puny toy of yours."

He chuckled as he forked a piece of cake feeding her a bite. "Mmmmm, yummy. How long do I have to sit here? If Roberta felt this, it wouldn't be like a punishment at all," wiggling her butt in his lap some more.

"As long as I say you have to. I going to be depositing more of my seed in you, Babe, and I intend of keeping you filled," feeding her more cake and taking a bite himself.

"Oh, putting it like that, if you keep me stuffed like this, I'll be so filled with your cum, it will leak out my ears."

'It just may, but my objective is to give you a baby." Ranger waiting until she swallowed her cake, turned himself in a blink of an eye with Stephanie, she found herself on her back with her bent knees falling open and her husband burrowed to new depths inside her warm passage which their baby would travel one day. He couldn't hold his own orgasm off anymore from his wife's slow rocking on his cock as she had been. Ranger's explosion sent Stephanie spiraling over the edge.

"Oh fuck, Ranger!"

"That's the general idea, Babe," panting out the words feeling his pulse beating.

Lying there stretching out her legs as they calmed down, "Wow! You were really ready to erupt there."

"My wife makes me horny for her."

Still semi-hard inside her, Ranger sat them back up. Stephanie picked up the plate with cake and feed a forkful to Ranger and herself, "My evil twin, Roberta, used to live in the attic, but Daddy and my Mom thought the neighbors would find out, so they moved her to the Pine Barrens with a retired witch. She was just too wild to live in the 'Burg' so they sent her there. Her butt is probably sore a lot because she is a really bad, bad girl. I was really good next to her. But sometimes she escapes the Pine Barrens. Look at the trouble Roberta caused in such a short time today when you thought it was me."

He sat there amused while Stephanie told him about her imaginary evil sister. Her squirming, wiggling, and rocking movements she was making as she talked and fed them were causing him to become completely hard again.

"It's a good thing I have you inside me. I'm keeping your penis safe. If you met up with Roberta thinking it was me, she could give you some nasty STD. She can be a real slut out there screwing all the misfits. I have your love limb tucked away for safe keeping," patting her pelvis sitting there in Ranger's lap with her knees open for her husbands viewing pleasure of her sexy tattooed thighs.

"I wouldn't want it anywhere else," getting up and walking them back to bed to fill her some more.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Lesson in Point Pleasant**_

_Chapter 7_

"I booked the two of you in your wife's favorite suite, Carlos," Lillian, the reservationist at the Point Pleasant Inn, said sliding room keys across the old wooden desk.

After they were married, Stephanie and Ranger were in Point Pleasant for the day and discovered an old Victorian Inn to spend the night. They were given a corner suite on the top floor of the old hotel with a wrap-around balcony overlooking the ocean. Stephanie instantly fell in love with room with big canopied bed and doors when left open were lulled to sleep by waves breaking on the beach at night. So to assist with their baby making activities, he surprised Stephanie by booking it for the weekend.

"Thank you."

He was anxious to get his wife up to the room. She was looking quite sexy in the flowered sundress she was wearing.

"Come on, Babe," turning to go wait for the elevator.

Stephanie ran back to the desk whispering something to Lillian. They both giggled. When she did that, Ranger got quite an eyeful. Leaning over the desk caused her sun dress to rise; he saw the bottom of her ass cheeks as did two blushing old biddies. He also saw the shocked expressions on heir faces.

"Oh my, what young girls don't wear these days," one said to the other loud for the other occupants in the lobby to hear which was them and Lillian.

Turning back to join her husband, she saw the smirk on his face. She smiled sweetly and stepped over to the ladies.

"I hope I didn't embarrass you because I'm not wearing any panties. I've been so looking forward to coming here. I love this inn, but in order to do so, my husband over there, " pointing to Ranger by the elevator, "said I had to watch the budget and set aside money for our getaway, so I had to cut out a lot of the luxuries and some none essential items over the last few months to save enough money to come here. I couldn't have our children going to bed hungry," sniffling and wiping crocodile tears from her eyes. "And my husband works so hard to support us; I haven't had any extra money to buy panties in a while. It's not bad now, but in the winter the air can be quite nippy down there." Stephanie increased her sniffling and hiccupping. "I'm so sorry if I offended you."

Ranger's jaw was tight watching and listening to his darling wife's academy awarding winning performance.

"I'm Clara, Dear," patting Stephanie's arm reassuringly, "I understand, you're doing all you can to make ends meet. This is my sister, Vi."

The other held Stephanie's hand, "I sympathize with you. My late husband, Grover, was a beast with the money. Couldn't separate him from two nickels. These men need to come out of the Dark Ages," shooting Ranger a mean glance. "Think nothing of it. Maybe, try not bending over too much."

Hugging both of ladies seated on the settee, Ranger got another eyeful of her 'Burg' girl pale ass. Nope, she wasn't wearing any panties, this view confirmed it for him and he glimpsed the heart tattoo, too. She even wiggled it at him. His wife was an impertinent vixen when she wanted to get his attention and he hoped those old ladies couldn't see the bulge in his pants from where they were sitting.

"Bye," Stephanie waved running for the elevator Ranger was holding. She had the nerve to give him an innocent smile.

His lips tight trying not to smirk, "Babe, you were naughty."

Her blue eyes wide, "Ranger, Roberta sent me a mental ESP message to say that to Clara and Vi. But, I'm not wearing any panties," lifting the skirt of her dress so he could see the pink rose painted above her cleft. "I couldn't lie to them."

"Babe."

She dropped her dress when the elevator dinged. He followed her with the overnight and garment bag down the hall watching the dress swirl with the sexy walk of hip action. How she was walking normal for all the times they made love since yesterday was a miracle. He was feeling it, but would never admit. She was his wife and he loved her liked he loved no other woman, particularly even more with the soon-to-be pink ass she would be sporting for teasing him.

Stephanie was giggling to herself. Walking for her husband might be a little uncomfortable the way his jeans were stretched over the log in the front of his pants. Her naughtiness was going to get her rewarded with a rosy ass and one hell of a Cuban induced orgasm that she would still be feeling into next week. Remembering what it got her yesterday sent a shiver through her. It turned Ranger the disciplinarian on all the more when he had 'punish' her. A spanking from her husband was an erotic experience for both of them. Intimately bent over his knee, Ranger spanked her to a tingle, caressed her cheeks as he administered his punishment for her correction, and his long fingers would find their way inside her. He kept repeating the routine as he spanked until neither could hold back anymore. Stephanie was wet knowing her butt was going to be warmed, and she absolutely loved the fucking of her life she got after her 'lesson'. Why did he think she pushed him over the edge so much?

He held the door open for her and gave a raised eyebrow. Stephanie kissed his cheek gently passing by. Now she's being good.

She laid her purse down on the loveseat and immediately opened the balcony door. Ranger watched her breathe in the salt air. She loved Point Pleasant. Stepping back inside, she had the happiest smile on her face, her blue eyes lit up. "Thank you," twirling around the room ending her dance by throwing herself in Ranger's arms. "I love you, Carlos Manoso."

"I love you, Stephanie Manoso," his lips heated hers with love, passion, lust all being expressed between them.

Coming out of the bathroom after unpacking her make-up bag, Stephanie saw Ranger sitting in the hard back desk chair in the sitting area; he was giving her a come hither motion with a finger.

"How can you watch TV like this?" Stephanie asked.

He chuckled, "I'm not going to be watching TV, Babe. Someone has a punishment coming for making up stories to those two old biddies down in the lobby thinking I'm a controlling monster who can't afford to buy panties to keep his wife from flashing everyone."

"I told you," stamping a foot, "Roberta told me to say that. I didn't put any panties on because it would drive you crazy and I could coast right into a Cuban induced orgasm when we arrived. Any way a perverted monster is way better than them calling you a dirty 'getting older' man."

"Well, Babe, you showed the lobby your gorgeous ass. I won't have my wife exhibiting herself for anyone but me," he said matter-of-factly. He could still see the shocked faces of the old women. "Even if they are old women. I think I've proved why I'm the best yesterday, last night, this morning."

"And now?"

"Well, let's get your spanking over with so it's not delaying me proving it all over again," Ranger was lifting up Stephanie's sundress over her head. "You won't need this."

"Well, we could forgo a spanking and you take me right now, " slipping a finger between her legs and bringing it to her husband's lips. "See, I'm ready right now for the taking. "

He chuckled at her brazenness. He raked his eyes over her body with the now dark pink roses since the Henna coloring had set into her skin. "First things, first. " His hand pulled her down and Stephanie settled across his lap giggling and kicking her legs in protest. Warm Cuban hands was caressing her ass, kneading her cheeks. He loved the glowing pinkness it soon would possess.

"Hey, wife, you're being punished because you were a bad girl."

She turned to look at him, "That's your opinion. From what's poking me," one hand was under her rubbing his jeans, "you liked it."

"I love seeing your body, but only me!" His hand came down with a 'SMACK' on the roundest part of one globe emphasizing his point. Stephanie let out a little moan and wiggled.

His hand was concentrating most of his taps to her sit spot watching the blush growing in her skin. Her thighs were once together when he started her spanking, but now inched open as he continued his administrations.

"Boo hoo," Stephanie sniffled. "Boo hoo hoo." He was trying not to laugh at her fake crying. When he stopped and rubbed, two long fingers meandered inside easily coated with her moisture. "Oh," escaping from her lips was real.

Removing his fingers, "Hey, I like that," Stephanie looked back to see Ranger sucking them clean.

"Mmmm, you're sweet. You seem to like having your bottom warmed," resuming his smacks on her rosy wiggling butt still concentrating on the same area. He was going to enjoy watching his wife try to sit comfortably on the wooden chair in the restaurant where they have been eating when in Point Pleasant.

"Boo hoo hoo."

Ranger increased the intensity of the contact his hand made with her skin in the last few strikes. Stephanie was squirming more. All she had to do was tell him to stop and Ranger would. She knew he would never hurt her. Her 'discipline' sessions turned Stephanie on as much as Ranger. He could feel the growing wet spot on his jeans.

"I'm getting tender there. Boo hoo."

"Really?" chuckling giving her a final smack which he made it the hardest. Stephanie let out a soft moan. He admired the deep pink he brought to her globes. Caressing them lovingly to remove any sting, Stephanie was sighing. Through open thighs, her pussy lips were just as pink and prominent Ranger observed. Tickling fingers found a welcome opening.

Moaning more, "That feels wonderful." Stephanie could feel her heat building in her center more. Ranger knew she was on the brink. Slipping out of her, he pulled her up.

"No! I want to cum!" Stephanie pouted.

Ranger shook a slick finger at her and put it to her lips so she could taste herself, "You were a Bad Girl. Go stand in that corner so I can watch that pink ass of yours."

Her blue eyes appeared glazed with her need, "Please, make me cum!" stomping a foot.

"When I'm good and ready," Ranger couldn't wipe the smirk of his face. He put Stephanie over his shoulder striding them to the spot he wanted her.

Walking past the bed, she saw her reflection in the mirror, "Look at my ass! It's bright pink."

"I know, I love that color on you," Ranger told her. She watched in the mirror as his hand came up and landed on each cheek. Standing her in the corner, "Stay put. I'll tell you when your corner time is up," tapping her again. "No making yourself cum without me," growling in her ear.

She stood there shifting from foot to foot smiling at the wall. Ranger was moving around behind her and recognized the sound of his jeans hitting the floor.

Ranger loved those pink cheeks that were squirming. Her posture told him she was close and needed her release. He was stacking pillows at the bottom of the bed as part of his plan to give her the earth shaking orgasm she wanted.

"Times up, Babe. Come here for the last of your punishment."

She practically skipped to a now naked Ranger knowing the best part was coming. "What are those for?" seeing the pillows.

"Kneel over them, Naughty Girl."

Her brow furrowed wondering momentarily what her husband had up his sleeve, but she was on the edge and was anxiously anticipating the fucking she longed for. She situated herself over the pillows with her knees resting near the edge of the bed. Her pink ass and wet pussy up in the cool air on display. Ranger guided her curls down towards the bed. He spread her hands out in front of her to help balance her. Ranger had closed the balcony door and upped the air to make the room chilly causing her nipples to jut out even more in her excited state.

"For this part of your punishment, Babe," Ranger whispered in her ear, "You deserve I think ten whacks for your exhibitionism downstairs with my belt."

Her blue eyes wide as she turned looking at him. He had never done anything like this. He paddled her with leather one yesterday and tinkled her with a flogger all over, but this was new in his toy chest of pleasure. His evil leer staring back at her. "I want you to count them. If you miss count, we will start over from one until you actually count out ten," he watched Stephanie intently. "If you don't want this, just say so and we'll go get ready for dinner."

Stephanie knew her husband was enjoying his authoritarian role. If she didn't take her 'medicine', she didn't get the orgasm she was craving and would have to wait until them came back to the room after dinner for it. By showering with her, he would make sure Stephanie didn't bring on her own release. Then, of course, Ranger would delay that by strolling along the boardwalk, dragging her in the open stores, and want drinks, too. By then she would have self combusted a few times. She knew how her husband's mind of pleasuring torture worked and he would keep her right on the edge all evening long. She would play now and get an orgasm. And another later. Two Cuban induced orgasms were way better than one.

"You Bastard," Stephanie hissed. "I want my orgasm, now!"

He kissed her lips, "I'll stop if you say and we can finish it later."

"I. Want. My. Orgasm. Now!"

"Oh, I'll give it too you," the wolf grin on his face, "real hard," tapping her elevated ass, "after your strapping. That should reinforce the point you show your body only to your husband!" Ranger was trying to look and sound like the tyrant husband, but he couldn't control the twitch of his lips. "You're mine!"

"Good," kissing him back, but Stephanie sucked his bottom lip between hers and gave it a little nip.

He got up to move to the bottom of the canopy bed, "Playing with fire, Babe."

Stephanie noticed the folded black belt he picked up that was lying next to her. Her trust in Ranger was unwavering. He liked being the macho disciplinarian male and she liked being his disciplined in their erotic game. The reward was ecstasy.

"Ready. I want to hear the counting."

Her ass still had a pink blush but the color was fading from her spanking over his knee. Ranger laid his black belt on the bed so the cool air would blow on it directly. Stephanie shuddered when he snaked the cool leather softly over her.

Stephanie heard the 'Thap' of leather contacting with a cheek first, then a slow tingle radiated in the area where Ranger had spanked her before.

"One," she couldn't help but giggle if sounded so funny to be counting her strokes.

"Two," feeling the tingle in her other tender spot. She sniffled for effect.

When Stephanie was to say 'five' she purposely miscounted and repeated 'four'.

"Babe, that was number five not four," Ranger paused to correct her. He thought she intended to miscount. With each count, she giggled. Her swaying ass was acquiring the deeper pink it had previously. With each kiss of the leather, Stephanie's voice took on a breathless quality, her orgasm was building again.

Her fist came down on the bed, "No! Are you sure?" playing surprised. "It hurts really bad, Ranger," smiling as she whined "I can't take starting over."

"That would have been number five, Babe," Ranger nodded when she looked back at him. Her face was flushed with her burning passion that was about to erupt. Her eyes were dark blue and a mischievous curve on her lips. His Cuban hand was caressing and slipped between her legs. He felt her juices dripping from her entrance in his palm before he slipped two long fingers inside her warmth and worked them in and out, then stopping when she began to tighten around him.

Stephanie moaned panting, "Ranger, I need to cum!"

She couldn't see the evil grin on his face knowing how close Stephanie was to her relief. When her orgasm hit, the lobby would feel it. "Not until we're done. Let's start over and I'll fuck you."

"Bastard."

"I know. I'm yours," chuckling at her fist pounding the bed

Swinging the belt to contact fully across her sit spot. A breathless "One."

"Two," Stephanie panted at the prickle in the same spot. She wasn't miscounting this time, the heat in her center was building in intensity again.

Ranger didn't think Stephanie would make it to ten before erupting. Anticipating the contact of the belt, her body came back to meet each swat. Her voice becoming raspier with each kiss of leather she counted, the bedspread was clutched in her fingers tightly. The last swing made contact adding a little bite across both tender areas.

"Ten," she whispered barely audible.

Ranger's palm came up just as the word slipped out and swatted her exposed pussy which showed itself more with each contact of the belt on her ass. Stephanie arched up as the orgasm exploded within her radiating out from the contracting muscles inside her center. She was quaking as the release worked its way through her body. It was one of the most intense orgasm's Ranger ever gave her and he wasn't sheathed to the hilt in Stephanie.

"I need you in me, Ranger, please!" Stephanie begged still reeling from the pleasure waves she was riding out, but she needed him. It was all the encouragement Ranger needed. His cock met no resistance plunging forward into Stephanie's core. The pillows supporting her were at the perfect height and the succulence allowed Ranger to be fully embedded with one powerful thrust so no air could fit between them at their joining bodies.

"Oh God, Ranger, I so fucking full!" Stephanie screamed into the bed to muffle her words, but Ranger understood her. The entire Inn could have heard her.

"I want you to cum in me!"

He had stilled inside her feeling the last shocks of her orgasm and attempting to hold off his briefly. "You feel so good around me, Stephanie. I not going to last long," hissing as his control was skidding out of control. He continued to pull out and propel back inside possessed with animalistic lust to force his own his release finally to burst deep within Stephanie. His hands supporting Stephanie as another orgasm rippled through her building on the effects of the one she was still reeling from. The whole hotel had to shake on its foundation resulting from the rippling waves of their earth shattering love making.

"God, that was a beyond amazing," Stephanie purred against Ranger's neck, "Cuban induced orgasm," settling into his side on the big canopied bed. She was exhausted goo but in a contented after glow in her husbands arms. Her eyes heavy with the need of a nap before dinner or she wouldn't be able to make it out of the room.

"You astonishing, Babe. You give yourself completely to me."

"Hmmmm," was her sleepy reply. Ranger gave into to his sated state closing his eyes relishing in the being of his wife he was holding in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Continuing Lesson in**_

_**Point Pleasant**_

_Chapter 8_

Ranger's breath caught when Stephanie came out of the bedroom. She had on a short black jersey dress, the hem rested about mid-thigh, with flat sandals. Waves of fluff around her beautiful smiling face. Small cap sleeves rested on the top of her shoulders and the dress dipped into a deep 'V' showing round cleavage.

"You're beautiful," kissing her deep red lips to match her nails she painted earlier.

Seeing the dress from the back it had a matching deep 'V' down her back and was only a few inches below the sexy curves of her ass. Ranger could tell by the imprint her nipples were making in the clingy material and betting all of his money she was completely bare underneath.

He gave her an eyebrow across the elevator. When it opened in the lobby, there were Clara and Vi sitting in the same settee having afternoon tee.

"Stephanie," they called waving her over. Ranger gave an internal groan as he walked with her.

"Clara, Vi, this is my husband, Carlos."

Being the gentleman, Ranger gave a slight bow, "Good Evening, Ladies."

"Hello," saying with less enthusiasm than they greeted Stephanie.

Clara held up a pretty little pink shopping bag, "We hope these are the right size."

With all the eagerness of Christmas morning, Stephanie tore at the white tissue paper and held something up, "Panties! Look, Carlos, aren't they pretty." She stretched them with her fingers; there were a pretty pale pink pair and white string bikinis with little bows. "I love them," hugging the women.

He saw the attentions of Inn guests milling around the lobby directed their way and at his wife's new panties.

"No girl should be without panties. These are essentials of life," Vi directed her comment towards Ranger.

"It's all right. We'll have more money soon after our getaway and Carlos agreed to be home more giving up a night or two with the boys so we could afford to buy me enough panties for a week. I just don't want any of those big girl panties; I like the sexy little ones."

"Those old lady Granny panties are just plain boring," Clara patted her arm, "I hope your husband buys to the sexiest ones out there for you."

Stephanie whispered loud enough for anyone near could hear, "From a male point of view, panties do get in the way when they want quick access."

Both were blushing as they giggled behind their wrinkled hands. His Cuban face had to be glowing red.

Vi held up a finger to Ranger, "Go to Victoria's secret and surprise her. She's a precious child."

Ranger looked at his sweetly smiling wife, "She is something, " he smirked at his vixen of a Babe fibbing to those old biddies with him right there and making him sound like he was a sex-addict who spent her 'pantie' money drinking with his friends. He would be glad to leave so not to see them again. Stephanie loved to push his buttons, no wonder she made him crazy!

"Bye, Girls! Thank you," waved going out the door for dinner with her husband swinging her little pink bag.

"You enjoyed that too much," Ranger growled in his wife's ear. "Now they believe I'm a sex addict who spends your 'panty' money to go drinking after I have my way with you." Holding open the door to the Greek restaurant for Stephanie, he swatted her perfect round globes.

"Ooow," her voice pitched and there was intake of air.

Ranger for a moment or two was distracted and forgot about her tender assets. Earlier, he rubbed lotion on her sore spots so he knew they were there. Revenge would be sweet watching her squirm on the hard chairs. He was going to take his time eating his dinner so it lasted.

The hostess asked if they preferred an indoor or outdoor table on the ocean deck. Of course, Stephanie wanted the outdoor one. Ranger could hide the grin on his face behind Stephanie when they were led to a wrought iron patio set with a tiled table top and seats under a big umbrella. He held out her chair for her and waited for her ass to touch the hard tile. Her breath caught. He asked the hostess for a bottle of wine as he took his place.

"Still tender there, Babe?" Ranger hoped he sounded concerned mocking her.

"A little," giving a 'Burg' death glare across the table.

Ranger couldn't help the chuckles watching his wife shift and squirm with as little motion as possible not drawing attention to herself. When she did move it was always followed by a sharp intake of breath. Stephanie even whimpered a little when she came back from the bathroom and sat down as delicately as could on the unrelenting tile seat. He knew every time she felt the twinge across her ass, it wasn't the punishment she was thinking about, but her 'Cuban induced orgasms' as she called them that followed and burned for more just like it. Maybe she needed to join Orgasms Anonymous. Ranger almost felt sorry for his wife, but then the scene in the lobby tonight came back and his 'almost pity' went out of his head.

"Ok," Stephanie couldn't take his evil smirk across the table any more, "I'm tender and you're enjoying this too much. I was naughty again tonight so enjoy your jollies," stinking her tongue out at her husband.

"I'll rub more lotion into your cute ass later, Babe." Turning serious, "I don't ever want to do anything which makes you question your trust in me."

"Ranger," Stephanie's eyes he could see were misting, "I know that. I brought this on myself teasing you like I did, but I couldn't help it knowing the 'punishment' would be so sweet. These chairs could give a little for a girl with a glowing ass. I love you," smiling wickedly, "and your disciplining ways. I just can't help being bad."

Shaking his head, "You never disappoint, Babe. I don't want you any other way." Changing the subject, "Think we've had any success making a baby?"

"It's too soon to tell. I'll let you know when I'm late."

Once dinner was over, they walked back to the Inn for the Porsche. They discovered a section of Point Pleasant beach that was usually empty to watch the sunset. Parking on what was an old access trail on the edge of the beach, they enjoyed walking along the water in their bare feet, the low waves warm on their feet. Stephanie collected a few shells waiting for Nature's evening display. Ranger spread a blanket on the hood of the Porsche for them. He chuckled hearing the hiss Stephanie made when her skin met the hard metal under the blanket. He watched her for a second sitting on the car hood as the sky began to take on pale hues of pink, orange, blue, and gold. The ocean breeze playing with Stephanie's mass of curls. One tiny band of sleeve slid off her shoulder and down on her arm, Ranger caught a glimpse of a painted rose vine on her swell of breast making his pants tightened at the erotic image she made.

"Babe, I want to ask you something. Please tell me 'No' if you're too uncomfortable with it?" He cupped her cheek looking in her eyes reassuring his wife.

She studied him, "Not up the butt."

"No," shaking his head laughing. "Nothing like that."

"Good," waiting for Ranger to continue.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and these tattoos you have are hot," Ranger said slipping the sleeve down off her shoulder more so her rose covered breast showed, "and will disappear eventually. Let me take a picture of you."

Stephanie blinked, "Of me showing my tattoos?"

Ranger nodded to her.

"I'd be naked!"

'It's the only way to see them, Babe."

"These wouldn't end of on one of those amateur porn home video sites on the web would they?"

"Babe!" Ranger's hands were on his hips staring at his crazy woman, "The only one who sees my wife's body is her husband! These are mine just like you are mine!"

"Well putting it like that caveman terms, how I could say 'No to my husband."

Ranger kissed her and the nipple which was still exposed. He grabbed the digital camera from under the seat in the Porsche he used for client projects. Once back at Haywood, Ranger could download them onto his laptop in his 7th floor office and delete them from the camera.

His first one was on Stephanie sitting on Porsche with her one exposed breast. The sunset provided illuminating colors as backdrop to her beauty, to her grace.

Stephanie slowly pushed the other sleeve down so her dress top was bunched below her breasts and sat forward staring in the camera, "Like this?"

Her black dress she pulled over her head shaking out her wild curls sliding off the black car and sinking into the sand on her knees. Her hands tangled in her curls pulling them above her head giving her husband with the digital camera a wicked grin showing off all three of her painted roses.

"Babe, you may have a new career," chuckling how uninhibited she became posing for him naked on the beach.

While she was in the sand, Stephanie crawled towards her husband with wild curls moving in the breeze.

Seductively brushing the sand off, she turned back to the Porsche. Ranger snapped one of her walking back showing the heart tattoo and displaying proudly a band of pretty pinkness across her still sensitive cheeks.

"I'm saving the best for last," Stephanie said over her shoulder. Lying back gently on the hood protecting, her legs dangling down by the fender as she splayed out so all of her painted body could be seen by the camera. She gave a quick glance to her husband, actually at the protrusion pressing against his zipper; he was just a little turned-on.

Stephanie sat up resting her feet on the fender opening her legs wide, her hands supporting her behind her back and staring at her husband with the camera down at his side. He was staring back with dark pools of primal lust. "Come get me," Stephanie whispered.

A hoarse "Babe'' Ranger growled placing the camera on the sports car and he knelt down in the sand, his hands caressing the inside of her thighs. Her arousal evident on her glistening lips and hard bud, his tongue tasted it circling her opening. He felt Stephanie shiver. The darting in and out eliciting moan after moan from her. Her head back with closed eyes and her hair sweeping over the black Porsche.

"Please, make me cum!" Stephanie pleaded barely able to speak because Ranger's tongue lapping at her center was making her thoughts incoherent in her brain, but she was aware of the igniting fire pitted inside waiting for the perfect moment to flame through her.

Ranger tugged Stephanie up to meet his lips transferring her taste from him to her while his body connected with hers. Stephanie's legs automatically wrapped around his waist so she trapped Ranger inside her. His initial strong thrust caused Stephanie's vulnerable skin to scratch on the woolen blanket underneath her making her llet out a little gasp.

"Lay back," Ranger told Stephanie. His hands unlocked her long legs around him and pushed her knees into her chest opening her fully allowing Ranger guided by his own lust to drive himself home in his wife taking possession. His contoured body fit into place like puzzle pieces against her hard nub with each forward pummel unleashing the fireworks within her and Ranger's own emptied hot within her. His feverish movements in and out of her was so forceful, she smiled to herself feeling the throb across her ass, a memento from earlier. It was a wonderful day and she still had the night to look forward to yet.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sitting relaxed in the deck chair on the secluded side of balcony, Ranger was waiting her Stephanie. She was changing from dinner and he was viewing the pictures from their little evening adventure. He noticed three he didn't take. Stephanie must have. He was so focused on pleasuring his naked wife on the hood of his Porsche he never noticed her capturing their lovemaking. The first was looking down where Ranger was kneeling in the sand between her legs lapping Stephanie's pussy while poised on his sports car. She zoomed in on the next one focusing only on his tongue capturing a taste of her essence. The last one was their connection of his cock sliding into Stephanie. The soft lighting of dusk approaching gave them an extremely erotic quality. He sure wasn't aware of his surrounding at the time. His tented silk boxers proved how turned on his was by their daring lovemaking on the open beach. His heart gave a sigh swelling more because this expression she did without hesitation or inhibitions. It was one of their most erotic lovemakings and Ranger knew he would always remember it.

"Ranger," Stephanie said behind him stepping out the door and came to stand in front of him. His eyes widen. Standing in front of him she was wearing a black bra if you could call it that. Thin black straps were attached to a lacy black open bra exposing her breasts completely. There was a white pearl tassel in the middle hanging against her pale skin. Matching it was a lacy pantie high on her hips; turning around for him he saw it was a g-string. Her luscious ass split with a string of pearls disappearing between her cheeks.

"Babe."

"You like it?"

"Oh yeah, Babe."

She had his folded belt in one hand, "I was naughty again this evening I know when I told Clara and Vi you were cutting down on going out with your friends so we could afford panties to cover my pussy and letting them think you were a sex fiend whose picture was hanging in the Post Office. I couldn't help it," Stephanie was sniffing, she was looking at the balcony floor, and her legs crossed so she looked absolutely innocent, "even after you punished me. I didn't learn so I think you need to remind me," holding out his belt. "I like to tease you." Even with her head bent, he could see her wicked smile.

"Yes, you were naughty again. Since you let me photograph tonight, I thought that took care of it."

Her head came up with blue eyes twinkling, "I enjoyed that and it turned me on all the more knowing how turned on you were wanting to photograph me that way! That was no way a punishment," shaking her curls.

"I enjoyed it, too, Babe," Ranger stood up running his warm, strong hands over her skin. Her ass clenched slightly when his hands ran over it he felt. "I love looking at you and it showed me how much you love me by posing erotically for me to photograph."

"But, I was bad," placing the belt in his hand giggling. He saw her 'remorsefully' biting her bottom lip.

He couldn't hide his smirk, "If you think I should?"

"I do," nodding giving wide blue eyes and another sniffle with a grin, "I deserve at least twenty swats. Maybe I'll learn my lesson the hard way." Stephanie turned around and leaned on the banister sticking her nearly bare ass out. "I'm ready, Ranger."

"Out here?"

Nodding looking back at him over her shoulder giving a tiny fake sob, "Under the moon. If someone sees or hears, they'll know I was naughty and deserved my spanking from my husband. Also, when I have trouble sitting down tomorrow." Stephanie knew from their rough lovemaking on the hood of the Porsche and now asking for the delicious lash of his belt again it was going to happen. It was playful and very intimate between them because of their complete trust in each other.

His hands were rubbing and stroking her orbs in front of him as a warm-up to her spanking. Her ass was perfect, roundness in all the right spots.

"Ok," Ranger was going to play along with his minx. She had difficulty sitting comfortably at dinner and after the beach, so he would keep the strapping very light. She just wanted to fuck like rabbits again and who was he to stand in the way of her foreplay for that. "I won't make you count this time since you're asking for your punishment."

She inhaled again a few times and whimpered, "I'll try and be good tomorrow, Ranger." She shot his a mischievous grin, "Maybe more like next week."

"That's my girl."

Ranger brought the belt across her cheeks making a soft 'SLAP," much like the waves below. She wiggled to entice the next strapping which he did almost immediately in the same area. Stephanie awarded him with a low throaty purr. He noticed her feet moving and her 'Oh's that escaped her were breathless; her thrashings were coming in quick succession.

With each kiss on the leather across her ass, the pearls rubbed against her clit sending delectable shivers through her body. Adding to that her tender spot tingled with a building pleasurable ache and she couldn't contain her moans which became increasing louder. Any open windows below them would probably hear her but Stephanie was enjoying her 'punishment' too much to care. She was floating at the edge of her release.

Halfway through her spanking, Ranger could see in the moonlight, the deep pink coming back into her cheeks, but more surprising her parted legs glistened down from her thighs and noticed a wet patch on the wooden floor. Stephanie had to be on the verge of another fierce orgasm.

"That's twenty," Ranger was barely aware of the count. He was too immersed seeing the drippings puddling between her feet he forgot about the growing ache in his cock momentarily.

Blue eyes were lustrous looking at him, "I need a couple more harder smacks to remind me how naughty I was, Ranger," Stephanie was panting to get the words out, her fingers were clutching the railing. Her legs trembled.

"Babe." Ranger could see the effects of her desperate yearning.

"Punish me! I was your bad girl," Stephanie arched her body down so her prickling ass was out more.

To make Stephanie anticipate the next strike of his leather belt, he snapped it loudly between his hands. He grinned when she jumped a little. He raised his arm back to give more force to the swing like she begged for.

Just as the leather contacted with her skin, her arching forced the smooth slick pearls separating her lips to rake over her hard clit. The belt radiated a blazing sting through her tender ass mixing with the pleasurable sensations convulsing out from her center sending her release raging through her. Stephanie screamed as her orgasm flooded her senses and rocked her world, Ranger caught her before her legs collapsed and held her quavering body.

Her eyes fluttered open as she became aware again to see a concerned Ranger watching her, "Babe, are you OK?"

She gave a contented smile, "More than Ok!" snuggling into her husband.

They were sitting in the chair he had occupied earlier and he could feel warmth emanating from her skin against his lap. When Stephanie shifted slightly to get more comfortable, he heard the intake of her breath, "Little tender back there?" he chuckled. A couple of fingers Cuban fingers tapped her butt causing her to flinch.

Stephanie sighed, "A little. It's like a delicious reminder how much I enjoy your 'punishments' and knowing how you feel inside me after them."

'You asked for this one!"

Stephanie giggled against his lips he claimed, "I know. That's a beast you got poking me."

Ranger's erection was beyond hard; he could probably cut glass with it. "All for you," brushing his lips over hers.

Stephanie got up once able once to stand on steady legs and knelt down between Ranger's legs. Tugging at his boxers, she slid them down with Ranger's help, "Let me please you as you please me."

"Babe, I'm not going to last," Ranger hissed feeling her hands cupping his balls and caressing up his shaft.

"I know how to make you hard again," her lips kissed his tip tasting him. Her full lips enveloped Ranger's cock as she began to softly suck him slowly. Reverently.

His head went back, eyes closed to savor the feel of Stephanie's warm mouth around him. Before loosing control, Ranger pulled her up. His voice husky with lust and giving him a second to reign in his hunger, 'You're lips feel exquisite, but Nirvana for me is being inside you."

Giving a sly look, "Well, if you put it that way, I admitted I was naughty and since I asked to be disciplined, then I need the on the punishment pole," aligning up her center over his towering erection when she slipped her legs through the open arms sinking down to impale herself on it fully. Ranger felt her wiggle and Stephanie's breath caught when her ass contacted with the top of his thighs and his course leg hair grazed her sensitive ass.

Ranger chuckled at her discomfort, "Sore still, Babe?"

Stephanie gave him the classic 'Burg' eye roll, "Yes, I am and it was so worth every swat you gave me." She gave that mischievous smile that caused his heart to flip flop, "And, I can't wait for the next one."

"That's my Babe."

Stephanie lifted herself up and came back down letting out a hissing moan "Ah" and wincing slightly. Her weight and her desire to bring Ranger his release didn't allow her to come down too gingerly. She began bouncing earnestly on Ranger's 'punishment pole' and her smoldering ass cheeks made the feeling all the more exquisite heightening the fullness of him embedded inside her. The pearls were rubbing into her clit almost overloading her body with the pleasure spiking from it.

Ranger wished his cock could remain penetrated in his beautiful wife always. It was indescribable to him the sensations she caused pulsing up and down on him. And knowing her skin was flaming from the touch of his belt was sending him more over the brink. She skewered herself down quite hard one last time and Ranger's hips involuntarily bucked up when his hot seed shot into her. Stephanie scream was lost into his shoulder biting it lightly when their opposing forces caused overwhelming friction on her tender ass along with her pantie pearls grinding into her swollen clit. The pleasurable pain sent another orgasm washing over her. After calming down, exhausted she sagged against her husband not caring about the throbbing she welcomed under her, a smile on her lips because she was married to the Cuban Sex God and he knew how to take care of her properly.

Ranger carried his weary wife inside lying her on her stomach so could tend to her smoldering ass. "Babe!" She had patches of crimson on the roundest of part of each cheek. And even a few tiny scratches.

"What?"

"I hurt you. Why didn't you tell me?" Ranger concerned because he didn't realize it.

Stephanie got off the bed and turned to the mirror seeing two blazing spots, "You didn't hurt me and wouldn't ever hurt me," cupping his face. "I loved every bit of this. The blanket was itchy on my ass when I got forced around," she wiggled her eyebrows, "from a very thorough fucking on a certain Porsche. This is a delicious ache."

Taking her aloe lotion, Ranger caressed her cheeks with it taking out the remaining sting and brought back her pale 'Burg' color. Stephanie drifted off to sleep with Ranger spooning her, his skin against hers, the tingle sweet and even sweeter the hardness behind her knowing she still had a lot of naughtiness in her. Tomorrow was another day.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Another Point Pleasant Lesson**_

_Chapter 9_

After spending the morning on the beach, Stephanie and Ranger were walking back to the hotel. A few times it took all his control when he noticed men checking out Stephanie and her rose tattoos peeking out of her black halter bikini top playing in the sand or water. Her boy short bottoms hid most of the large rose blossoming on her pelvis. Walking back to the hotel she slipped a tank cover-up. Thank God of that!

Spotting something in a small antique shop window, Stephanie dragged Ranger inside. She was looking over a wrought iron vanity table, "Grandma Mazur had one of these in her house with Grandpa and she gave it too me when she moved into my parent's house. I have it stored in my parent's attic."

"I bought this at an estate sale," a tall woman with half-glasses told them.

Stephanie was touching the glass perfume bottles and picked up an old wooden hairbrush. A manicured nail rubbed the worn wooden handle, "This looks old, but the bristles are perfect. I practically wear mine out with this," tugging on her ponytail.

"Back then, Dear," the shop owner picked it, "no child wanted to hear, 'Bring me the hairbrush' knowing their backside would be feeling it. I think it was used to deliver a punishment and not for hair. This little thing would do the trick," swinging in a smacking motion.

"Oh." Stephanie got a tingle at just the thought.

She left her husband leafing through antique books and went to the counter laying down the old hairbrush.

"This has beautiful graining in the wood," Louise said as she rung up the sale. Stephanie saw her name on business cards by the register.

She handed her money and was sniffling. "Could I have a tissue?"

"Yes, Dear," passing a box to Mrs. Manoso. "Are you all right?"

Let out a little sob and blowing her nose, "Yes. I used to have one just like this but I burned it in the fireplace after my husband spanked me with it so hard I haven't been really able to sit down for two weeks because it hurt so badly. He's making me replace it with my own money," little sobs caught in her throat. "I sale baby booties I knit to earn money to help my Grandma in the nursing home. It helps to pay for her porn. I'll need to make sure I knit more since I'm using that money. I know as soon as we get back to our hotel my husband is going." Stephanie let out a loud wail not finishing her sentence.

"What, Dear?" Louise came from behind the checkout to hug the upset woman.

"To use it one me to make up for lost time. Because I haven't found one he approves of, I've had to get" wiping her tears, "ten lashes with his belt every morning before I make his breakfast. Now, I'm going to get paddled on top of that. I'm so sore down there," Stephanie rubbed her ass through her dress and winced, 'but I still have to do my wifely duties at night or I'll get more. I only put a little dent in his Porsche. You could hardly even notice it."

Louise was glaring at Ranger who watched his wife's performance from the books with a tight jaw. This one would get her an Emmy, Tony, and a Grammy award for the sound effects.

"Every one makes mistakes," the shop owner was rocking Stephanie to calm her down, "even your husband," snarling in Ranger's direction. "Wives are not property to be punished. Life is too important for minute little things."

The shop owner was soothing his wife, the same woman who he lent his Porsche to and it was blown up before being flattened by a garbage truck. That's not a minor little thing Ranger thought to himself.

"Come on, Babe," Ranger said walking over to her. "Let's go get some lunch." He wanted to get out of there before he had to make a call to Vinnie to be bailed out of jail.

Her blue eyes were downcast, "Yes, Carlos Sir," taking the package off the counter and walking to the door with a wicked grin that Louise couldn't see.

"She's a sweet woman," Louise's voice was laced with venom directed at Ranger.

"Cars can be replaced, she can't. You need help. If you need anything, I'm here, Dear."

Stephanie gave her an unsure smile, "I'll be fine," and shot a quick glance at her husband.

Ranger's jaw was set and didn't say a word until he and Stephanie were seated in a coffee shop. "That was quite a performance, Babe! Now, you have another woman thinking you can't sit down because I punish you everyday." He was seething on the outside, but chuckling on the inside at the act she put on to get a date she with her new hairbrush.

"Oh, Ranger, it's not that bad. I guess I was a little naughty back there?" She gave him an innocent smile.

"Only a little?"

"Don't get so upset. Louise knows the truth. She just played along with me to torture you."

He just stared. He couldn't believe she set the whole thing up. He considered placing a call to his lawyer to prepare him that Ranger may need some legal assistance. But how could he explain his beautiful, infuriating shrew of a wife wanted her ass warmed with her new play toy by him. He couldn't and wouldn't even try. His attorney would never believe him and be questioning his mental faculties because he was.

"Thank you," Stephanie entwined her fingers with his mocha latte ones, "I've had so much fun playing your naughty wife all weekend. I have to go back to good wife when we get back to Trenton. The sex has been earth shattering, too."

His eyebrow arched, "Thank God." Ranger went along with Stephanie's idea to add some naughty spice to their lovemaking in Point Pleasant all in the name of baby making. She was perfect in her role. "Well, I'm telling you right now, you'll get a bed time spanking and will feel that new hairbrush."

"Really?" Her eyes twinkled at the thought. Her brows immediately knitted, "I have to wait that long?"

"Yes, anticipation, Babe."

She leaned across the table, "And, the hard, wild sex I deserve?"

Ranger had to shake his head; Stephanie was his perfect woman, never missing a chance at sex. "Always."

Clapping her hands together, "Goody."

His wife was going to kill him.

While Ranger was leisurely finishing his lunch and reading the Point Pleasant Gazette, Stephanie told him she needed to buy something she forgot to pack for dinner. There was a vintage clothing store next door to the café and hopefully she would find it there.

Applying her final coat of mascara, Stephanie took one last look in the mirror. She hoped Ranger would approve of her outfit. "I'm ready, Ranger," she called stepping out into their inn suite.

Coming through the balcony store, Ranger almost tripped on the door frame. Stephanie was trying to kill him he was certain. On each side of her head, Stephanie had ponytails tied high up reminding him of ears. Her face smiling. She only had mascara and lip gloss on her face. A rounded neck white blouse with short puffy sleeves with the top two buttons open. Under it a short red, black, and white plaid pleated skirt. White stockings stopping above her knees with her black tied Mary Janes to complete her school girl outfit.

"Babe!"

Rangers did an internal chuckle and groan all at once taking in his naughty school girl of a wife for the evening. She even had on the white bikini panties with the bows under her skirt he glimpsed when she picked up her purse. He hoped he made it through dinner; his jeans were growing tight as he stood there. "Cute, Babe." He was a cradle robbing dirty Bad-Ass with a young succulent thing. With hardly any make-up on and her outfit, Stephanie he bet could pass for an eighteen year-old.

"Ready for dinner, Babe?"

Stephanie was a little shocked; Ranger was letting her go out in this outfit.

She felt naked and aroused as his eyes devoured her up and down in the elevator, "If I'm getting spanked with my new hairbrush like all those bad kids did, I want to look it." She stood there in an innocent stance with one Mary Jane tip resting on the other with her feet position slightly pigeon-toed in and wide blue eyes.

"I thought it was something like that, Babe," Ranger shook his head.

"It's my last night playing your naughty girl so I want it to be memorable."

He had to chuckle, "Oh, it will." Just wait until that wooden hairbrush connects with her young sweet school girl ass later. "Thank God," he gave a silent offering; those old ladies weren't in the lobby when they stepped off the elevator.

Walking out the lobby and strolling down the boardwalk for pizza, Stephanie's skirt swished and her pony tails swayed from her bobbing head really getting into her naughty school girl role. He wanted to punch out every male eye that did a double take at his wife. He must have been driven temporarily insane and blinded by her outfit to even let her wear it outside the hotel room.

Ranger noticed an older couple sitting across from them about Stephanie's parents' age on the dining patio. The husband kept looking over. His wife was telling him to quit looking, "Do you want to rob the cradle, too?"

That mischievous smile came on her face which Ranger interpreted as 'I going to cause trouble'. Saying loud enough, "I can't wait until we go back to our room to show you how much I'm enjoying our weekend." Stephanie licked and smacked her lips, her eyes twinkling at him and gave a quick glance at the couple whose attention was focused on her. "I going to make you SO happy, Uncle Carlos," she purred at him. Stephanie got up and took his shocked face in her hands giving him quite a lip lock with tongue. She gave a sweet smile to the even more shocked couple shrugging her shoulders, "Yummy. He will be," swaggering her ass past them to find the bathroom. Stephanie was giggling uncontrollably. That little scene will get her ass warm and rosy. She took note; her husband still had quite a hard-on since leaving their hotel room. It was so fun being Naughty Stephanie Manoso.

Ranger was still focused on his salad when his wife returned giving him her sweet innocent smile, hissing through his tight jaw "Happy?"

"Oh, yes, Uncle Carlos," nodding vigorously in a squeaky breathless voice.

His naughty, beautiful wife just about sent him over the edge of his control. He just laughed because it was all he could do, "Let's go," picking up the check to pay out front.

"Goody."

The short distance back to the hotel, Stephanie was holding his hand doing the bouncing ponytail thing again being the adorable naughty student. He groaned seeing Clara and Vi sitting on their usual spot.

"Hi, Clara. Hi, Vi," Stephanie bounded over to them.

"Hello there," the sisters chimed together.

"I was hoping to see you. Carlos and I leave tomorrow to go home to Trenton."

"We'll miss you, Stephanie," Vi patted her hand.

Clara said, "That's where our friend, Edith, lives. We met her in Atlantic City and meet up with her a lot. She really likes to gamble."

"No, her name is Adelaide."

Ranger was getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"That's not her name, Vi. I have it right here," Clara was pulling a cell phone out of her black patent leather pocketbook and paging through telephone numbers, "Edna Mazur, that's it."

"What a small world! That's my Grandma."

"You're the Stephanie she always talks about. She's a hoot."

"It was so funny. She got some old guy named Harvey in the back of her tour bus a couple of weeks ago," Clara was snickering, "after she gave him a little blue pill. The EMS had to come; it got his pacemaker out of rhythm so they had to take him to the hospital."

"That's Stephanie's grandmother. Babe, I'm going to get the elevator."

"OK, Sweetheart," blowing her husband a kiss, "Carlos and I are trying to have a baby. That's why I'm dressed like this and I made up the story about the panties," Stephanie whispered to them.

The old ladies patted her hands. "Your Grandma gave us a heads up," Clara reassured her.

"Dear," Vi said loudly, "A girl has to do what a girl has to do when a man passes a certain age to get his libido fired up. Go for it."

"Thank you," skipping to the elevator where her husband was waiting.

Ranger was looking down with a stern look at his wife, "You are so in trouble, you little Jezebel."

"I was a little naughty, huh?" Big innocent blue eyes peering up at him.

Hoisting her over his shoulder walking to their room, "A little! Try a lot!" He did his large Ranger strides, turned the key to unlock the room door, and deposited Stephanie in the corner where she was before, "Stand here and think about the spanking you have coming, Bad Girl!" He was trying not to smirk at her giggling in the corner.

"How long do I have to stand here?"

He watched her wiggle her skirt for about five excruciating minutes as his jeans just got tighter, "Go get the hairbrush," Ranger growled watching his wife make a dash for the bathroom.

She came darting out after he heard flushing coming from the bathroom. It was good she went now, because he intended to draw this 'punishment' out for a long while making her just as crazily horny as Ranger was all through dinner and now back in their room. Standing in front of him where he sat on the bed, her head bent, lips pouty, and he feet crossed at the ankles, "Here, Ranger. I was naughty and should be punished," holding out the oak hairbrush.

"Yes, you were very naughty twice today and a half downstairs just a few minutes ago," guiding her across his lap, "First, in the antique story with the little performance regarding the punishments you received for denting my Porsche. My Porsche was blown up if you remember," his hand was rubbing small circles on her skirt and tapping her lightly twice, and then resumed his rubbing.

"Well, the garbage truck did dent it."

"Hush, Naughty Wife! I'm in charge here," the disciplinarian told her. "And then at dinner, you made it appear I was a man who was paying for the services of a young girl. Just now, there was a hint that my male sex drive isn't up to par. It is and will be later tonight."

Stephanie giggled, "It was priceless the looks on the faces of that couple. You were quite surprised, too."

He gave her a swat, "Quiet, you're being admonished for all your wickedness. Babe, you were beyond bad. So, since there were two and a half incidents, you will become acquainted with your hairbrush now and reacquainted tomorrow morning before we leave so you feel your punishment all the way to Trenton," his voice was rough, but he was grinning from ear to ear when she couldn't see him.

"Really?" She was shocked and delighted all at once looking at a stoic Cuban man.

Ranger lifted her skirt up and tucked it in the waistband, "Yes," spanking her lazily over her white clad orbs. He cupped his hand so it made light contact and had a light 'THUMP' over her entire ass as he went. "Such a naughty girl," giving a slight stinging open handed smack causing Stephanie's "Mmmmm's", to pitch. He caressed away the smarting and continued his light motions over her panties. A palm made its way down covering her center finding the panties wet. A loud moan escaped when he massaged her opening through the satiny fabric. Another "Oh' when a long finger slithered through her wetness to enter her.

Stephanie was goo laying there lost in the sensations her husband was creating over her skin and inside her. She came back to reality when she felt the silky material sliding down her legs stopping at her knees. The cool air conditioning giving her goose bumps on her warmed skin. She felt the tap of the wood on a cheek. It felt solid, smooth, and cool. The light pats thumped on her skin in no particular pattern. Two smacking ones in the roundness of each cheek caused her 'Oh' to rise and a warm mocha latte hand was rubbing the tingle from the spots. Fingertips were tracing her opening, then up to her hard clip soliciting a loud moan and a slight tremor. Two fingers reversed their pattern and slipped inside her opening. Stretching part inside her, she felt pull. "Oh, God, that feels so good! They slipped out the way they came leaving her suspended in the building excitement.

Ranger chuckled sucking the nectar off his fingers. Stephanie's need for release burning inside her he knew, "You can't cum until your spanking is over."

"You, Bastard!" Her clenched fists striking his legs

Ranger's response was a stinging smack of the hairbrush on a pink cheek which he immediately kissed the biting sensation away.

"Aaah, your lips feel good."

He began building the intensity of the next few hits on his target, then backing down to light taps. A new growing wet spot was covering his jeans. With each harder smack, Stephanie let out a loud "Ah," arching her back slightly. From the slow administration of her punishment, he watched the pinkness begin to glow over her entire ass with the random application of the hairbrush. Next was a series of slow, harder slaps so the sting would be felt settling into her ass. When Ranger noticed Stephanie's body relax as the prickle was letting up, he landed another. Her moans of "Oh" and "Ah" were airy pants. Caressing her skin, the heat was building. His fingers were coated with her sweetness when they continually entered and receded in a slow rhythm.

"Please, Ranger," moaning in a crackling whisper, "I need to cum!"

Her nails were jagging him through his jeans in desperation attempting to hold off the explosion to come. Ranger knew Stephanie couldn't last much longer. He bent down so he was close her ear telling in a hushed tone, "Soon, Babe. Soon. Your punishment is almost over. You teased and tormented me today, this last part of your punishment your ass is going to appreciate your new hairbrush."

Stephanie's glazed eyes of simmering arousal looked at him seeing his smart ass smirk relishing in the power he had. He was the tormenter now.

"Should I stop?"

Her ass was a mass of warm tingles and slow burns. Her pussy was aching to be stretched, to be filled completely by Ranger in a way that no other man could. She had been his torturer and now she wanted to be the tortured, finishing what she started. Her release was held captive just out of reach and only her husband could unleash. Hissing with need, "Fuck No!"

Ranger saw her hunger. Stephanie was raw, desperate like one in the desert parched for water. "Babe, you're sure?" Dragging out her sweet agony.

"Fuck yes."

"THACK!" She felt the contact of the cool wood on her warm flesh inflaming her skin from the intensity. Crying out, "Yes!" Barely getting the word out before the next exquisite sting. Each delicious strike created by her husband biting into her tender ass was welcome by Stephanie, the throbbing diverging into bliss. Her body alive with aching pleasure Ranger was giving her. "Yeeeees!"

He watched Stephanie's body reacting to the first sharper swat. Once the "THACK!" registered, Stephanie imperceptibly came up off his legs letting the sting work through her, riding the wave, screaming out her acceptance. The next piercing strikes Stephanie's body anticipated and instinctively reared to meet them, receiving it and the throe following fading into pleasure. The hairbrush dropping after a "THACK" that seemed to surge pleasure through Stephanie. Witnessing Stephanie tonight was hypnotic to Ranger, she was his erotic dream.

"Babe," Ranger's breathing heavy, "are you alright?"

She couldn't speak. Her body riding out the last waves of converging ache and pleasure. Where one sensation ended and the other began she couldn't tell. Shimmering blue eyes told Ranger what she couldn't speak.

Finally, "Wonderful."

Somewhere between being lifted off Ranger's lap and feeling the canopy bed sink from her weight, Stephanie's naughty school girl uniform was clustered on the floor with Ranger's clothes. Her body calming from her 'punishment', but she was still shackled to the need within her waiting for release. A strong supporting hand on her stomach, she was on her hands and knees waiting for Ranger so both could surrender their burning desire.

Sensing her smoldering lust along with his which couldn't be tamed no longer, Ranger with one forceful thrust was inside Stephanie. Their moans mimicking each other savoring their connection. Her hips lunging back while Ranger lunged forward so he was deep within Stephanie coercing her explosion within as Ranger was gripped, locked where he wanted to be giving her his seed. Their individual tremors of release the other felt and shared rocking to their cores, but their mating made them one. The calling out of each other's names was lost within the walls.

Neither said a word as the force between didn't need any. Stephanie was resting against her husband, eyes closed relishing in the strong body behind her, arm draped around his neck. His hands cupping her breasts and kissing her neck while still embedded inside her.

"Open your eyes, Babe."

Opening her eyes, Stephanie saw their reflection in the mirror on the wall. Their bodies had sheen, her hair wild with a 'just fucked' messiness. Her arm still draped around her husband's neck. A large mocha latte hand splayed over her breasts with hints of her painted roses peeking between fingers. His other hand over her lower rose. She could feel Ranger growing inside her as she watched Ranger's fingers opened her cleft. What caught her eye was the dew dripping from her center and shimmer on her thighs, a remnant of their lovemaking. Her breath stilled when he caught her sensitive nub with feather light touches. Her body twitching with a mind of it's own from the arousal Ranger was building in her again.

"Nothing is more beautiful than watching your orgasm," he whispered watching Stephanie in the mirror writhe against him. His fingers moving gently over clit bringing about another release. "Go with it, Babe."

Her body tensed against Ranger, her head back on his shoulder, the release tremoring through her body from the uncurl of her toes to the ungripping hold around his neck to the cry escaping her lips. Her body was sated.

"You do wonderful things to me," she sighed contentedly lying in his arms.

"_**What I make of my hands **_or body for you, _**I give with my heart **_only to you, Babe."

Snuggling closer, "I know, I've felt every loving swat."


	10. Chapter 10

_A Morning Lesson in Point Pleasant_

_Chapter 10_

Ranger walked in their hotel room from buying bagels, fruit, and coffee for breakfast. Stephanie was still sound asleep exhausted from their slow, languid lovemaking through-out the night when he slipped out the door. Setting the bag and cups down he was awarded with the site of his wife's naked body sprawled across the bed, pillows elevating the adorable pink ass he smoothed lotion into during the night removing any tenderness, her blue eyes twinkling at him over her shoulder. The wooden hairbrush laying next to her.

"I still have a spanking coming. Other than a morning Cuban induced orgasm, what better way to start my day?" purring at her husband. "And I'm sure I have one of those coming, too."

Softly running the cool wooden hairbrush over her skin, "So, you want to get your punishment over with?"

"Finished is way better than perfect. I have perfection in my husband."

Ranger chuckled against her ear, "Flattery isn't going to keep that cute little ass I love from getting warm and rosy, but it will get you being filled so full by me."

"Mmmmmm, my dream everyday," the words lazily coming off her lips.

Guiding the hairbrush over skin, he let it dip between her parted legs. Stephanie shivered at the coolness touching her opening. He tapped it on the bud visible causing a tremor from her center running along her spine, her body shook. "Oh!"

"Babe, anticipating something?"

The bed dipping from Ranger, he was kneeling by her and held the hairbrush in front of her. She could see it was slick from her arousal. She strained in her position so her lips touched it and sucked in her juices causing Ranger to groan watching her taste herself.

He set the hairbrush down in front of her giving her something to look forward to when he picked it back up. Strong hands began kneading her ass lulling her. Stephanie couldn't hold back her moans. The tenderness all but gone, but she there would there would be new to come. Expecting the delicious tingle when the hairbrush was picked up ever so slowly by a long Cuban arm

Nothing. Stephanie waited. Still nothing. There was a tapping across her ass tickling her causing giggles to flow out. Next, a tap with a lingering tingle. Another just as quick below it. The sting from the two meeting and spreading out. She felt the rough hand caressing the spot She couldn't stop her body coming up off the pillow when she felt Ranger's tongue was lapping her wetness between her legs that voluntarily had opened wide without her even realizing lost in the varied sensations across her ass. "Oooh!"

"Like that?" Ranger chuckled against her center darting his tongue deep with the continued lapping motions.

"Yes," hardly her reply above a whisper.

Ranger removed his tongue from inside her and Stephanie missed the connection instantly. He began kissing the inside of her soaked thighs, then he stopped.

Stephanie was on the edge Ranger sensed and left her there when he stopped. Her moans were ones of frustration. The hairbrush landed on her blushing skin with a soft "THAP", no force behind it, but he began slowly building the intensity of the swats to follow. As the intensity increased of the 'THAP's, her body squirmed and came back each time to meet the wooden hairbrush. "Ooooh!"

Ranger finished with a few stinging smacks in the area were her ass met her thighs so she would feel it on the ride back to Trenton. She was such a tease and got what she deserved. And he knew she was loving it from her squirming body.

After he soothed her globes, Stephanie waited for Ranger's movement so she would be fucked senseless, but he never moved in place behind her.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you," he laughed, "you won't get the fucking you want until we get back to Trenton. So your Cuban induced orgasm will have to wait. Your coffee is getting could."

"What? I want it now!" Fist were pounding the bed. She watched her husband walk over and take a sip of his coffee. The hairbrush wizzed past him. "Tisk, tisk."

She finally got off the bed seeing he wasn't doming back to her and stomped over to the table taking her coffee then spreading cream cheese on her cinnamon sugar bagel. Not thinking Stephanie sat down and whimpered standing back up right away. The wooden chair hurt her tender butt, her hairbrush didn't really hurt, but she felt it just now.

Ranger chuckled, "Naughty girls can't sit down."

So Stephanie stood there jiggling her pink orbs as she ate and her husband watched. He was sporting quite a hard-on maybe Stephanie could wear him down as she ate.

"Babe, wiggling your ass while you eat isn't going to get the fucking you want. You will get in when we get home!"

"A girl can try can't she?"

"Well, that little show," Ranger got up to stand behind Stephanie a hand caressing her still pink and warm ass whispered in her ear, "is going to get you another spanking, Mrs. Manoso. I counted you wiggled that fine ass of yours sixteen times so you will get sixteen more smacks. You WILL count this time! If you mess up and we start over, for each time we do, it will delay that orgasm of yours for another 60 whole minutes on top of the ninety it will take to drive home. These sixteen you will feel for tormenting me," Ranger tried to sound stern kissing her neck.

"You Bastard!" grinning over her shoulder, but she was also a little stunned.

"Eighteen. If you tell me to stop, I will. You will get the remainder of your spanks on 7, but that will cost you another 90 minutes because the drive time won't count."

"You, you, brute," Stephanie couldn't hold the word back. "BASTARD."

"An even twenty. Want to add more?"

She gave a chuckling Ranger a 'Burg' death glare.

"I didn't think so," leading Stephanie by the hand over to his chair. Her hairbrush was in the other that he picked up off the carpet. He pulled her across his Cuban legs so she was bent further over and her pink globes were up in the air. His free hand was centered across the small of her back to steady her.

"Ready," he chuckled, "I swear we just did this. Must be my mistake."

Wiggling her body, "What do you think?"

"SMACK!"

"Oow! One." Stephanie felt the sting immediately of the hairbrush. It was slightly harder than before and result spread quickly.

"SMACK!"

"Two." Blue eyes widened because this one was more intense and came quickly. Ranger was serious that she would fill them. These were going to last.

"SMACK!"

"Three," her pitch went up with the hard tingle radiating across her ass. She wasn't going to miscount on purpose because these were hurting and seemed to be in rapid succession.

When Ranger reached ten, Stephanie's voice was squeaky and breathless. Her ass was a glowing deep pink and she was dripping on his bare leg.

"Ten." Her butt was on fire and she wanted to cum almost as much as she needed to breathe.

He stopped, "Do you want me to stop, Naughty Girl?"

"No," Stephanie panted and let out a little 'Sssss' when his hand touched her very warm skin. She wanted her fucking in 90 minutes so she wanted to get her second morning punishment over with that her husband was dishing out.

"Good Girl. You're at the halfway point," caressing the skin warm under his hand. "Your last ten you will remember," his hand had moved to the area where her cheek met the thigh tapping both spots, "when sitting on the leather Porsche seat all the way to Trenton," giving that evil Cuban laugh.

"SMACK!"

The smarting of that one took her by surprise, "E--leven."

Ranger alternated to the other side a just as quick biting strike, "SMACK!"

"Twelve," came the pitchy pant.

Ranger knew Stephanie was feeling these ones more because she was kicking her legs. The swift swats kept building on the existing sting that she was attempting to shake off and avoid the full contact by moving around on his lap, but he held her firm. Her nails at times were clawing his leg from the hairbrush on her ruby ass and her pent up desire. The last two he would add a little extra wallop.

"SMACK!"

"Aah! Nineteen," Stephanie barely got out actually biting her lip and knew her last one on the other side was going to be just as hard. The burning ache in her center was equally compared to her radiating sit spots. These final ten were leaving her sore ass throbbing and riding to Trenton was going to be uncomfortable even on those soft leather seats. This Cuban induced orgasm she needed would be felt in China when it hit her in 90 minutes. Maybe, even her spanking was registering somewhere, too.

"SMACK!"

"Twenty," she hissed. Her ass was on fire but it was pleasurable pain all the result of that Damn nymphomaniac in her and her desire to make a Cuban baby.

The hairbrush was laid on the table and her ass was caressed. Her intake of breath gave way to delightful moans as he soothed her flaming skin.

"Let's check the wetness factor," his hand slipped between her parted thighs.

"Babe, on a scale of 1 to 10, I'd give that a twelve." His fingers and palm were coated when he showed her.

Stephanie could feel the wet spot under her on his leg. 'Please, Ranger, let me cum," desperation in her voice now The ass was just a tingle now about her release was balled in her wanting to burst.

"No, Babe," helping Stephanie up only to see her husband licking his fingers of her nectar.

Two could play that game then. Stephanie bent over close enough so her tongue could reach the glistening spot on Ranger's leg and sucked all of her off while Ranger was groaning at her touch. "I do taste good."

He glared at her with pursed lips. "Let's so shower," hoisting Stephanie with the pink ass over his shoulder.

Ranger paid the bill with the magic credit card and went out to the Porsche. Ranger told Stephanie she didn't need any panties under her long summer dress. Before sliding into the passenger seat, he pulled up the back of her dress so her bare sensitive cheeks made contact with the warm leather. After the initial sting, the leather was soft and giving to the tenderness. Through the shower, Stephanie pleaded and begged Ranger to fuck her and her controlled husband continued to refuse 'saying in Trenton'. Now she had her warm ass wiggling on the soft leather for comfort, but still was in need of an orgasm. Her center was wet, dripping, and hot from her pent up frustration.

Stephanie had an idea to cool herself down. She adjusted the air conditioning vent so it was angled between her legs which were open under the long skirt.

She slipped down in the passenger seat careful of her tender ass and slid up the fabric enough for the air to hit her wet thighs cooling them down, relieving some ache of her pulsing slit, and engorged clit. Her head went back on the head rest with closed eyes enjoying the cool relief.

Ranger had to chuckle at her tenacity and ingenuity, but he was the master. He reached over and hiked the fabric so it bunched at her waist and turned the AC up all the way. Stephanie's eyes flew open when the first blast of artic air reached her pussy.

She tried to pull down the dress but her husband's hand prevented her. "Leave it. I like it."

"I could get frost bite down there," the colder air was sending chills through her originating from the special spot between her now cold thighs.

Ranger just chuckled glancing at his exposed wife. Good thing the Porsche windows were tinted. He had to admit, the cold gave him some aid to the hard bulge pressing against his jeans.

When they were a few blocks from Rangeman, he tugged her skirt down and decreased the air which actually frosted a little at the bottom of the windows.

He parked and came around to her side smoothing down her dress because of the security cameras. He carried their bags from the back to the elevator which was waiting open for them.

When they exited on 7, Ranger told Stephanie in the hallway, "Take off your dress, now."

He watched as she slipped out of her sandals and pulled it over her head so she was naked standing there looking seductive, but her need was flaming in her blue eyes staring at Ranger. Her legs were parted slightly and they were glistening still down the inside he could see.

'I'm going to count to ten. You must decide where you want me to fuck you and what position by the time I'm done counting," pushing the door of the apartment open. "One."

Stephanie couldn't think for a moment letting his instructions settle in he jumbled brain. She heard 'Two' and took off running for the bedroom before she started to combust. She hoped Ranger got to her before that happened or the fire insurance was paid on the building.

When he said 'Ten', Ranger was naked stepping through the bedroom door. Stephanie was laying in the middle of the bed watching him through her spread legs high in the air. Her slick pussy on display waiting for Ranger to fill it.

"I can find the target for sure," leaning over her. To tease her knowing Stephanie was at her edge, he dragged his hard dick over her budding clit. Stephanie's body practically lifted off the bed as she quivered. He leaned up so he brushed over again and her body moved again.

Stephanie was begging, her hands clenched on her thighs spreading her legs even more pulling them back. Her pussy willingly open wide for him to enter, "Please, Ranger, enter me! I need you!"

Moving his hard body, Ranger's Cuban masterpiece thrust inside Stephanie with gravity pulling him down until he was flush with her.

Stephanie's pleasure at the fullness for her husband cause a wild "Yes!" to escape from lips. Her head was raised up by the pillow so she could watch Ranger come out of her center only to disappear back with such force the body friction was sending currents across her hard bud. Ranger came down again against her and the waves of pleasure broke free. His release burst warm inside her as he rocked against her.

Rolling them never breaking the connection, he was breathing heavy, "Babe, you're going to kill me! That had to impregnate you."

Stephanie's eyes were heavy with after orgasm bliss, she cooed in Ranger's ear, "I don't know, you may have to repeat that so I'm sure."

"You're insatiable!"

"I'm married to the only Cuban sex god I have to be.

Monday morning stepping off the elevator, Ranger looked a little worn.

"What did you learn in Point Pleasant?" Lester asked flanked by Tank and Bobby.

"Baby making is rough," was all the energy Ranger could muster. Stephanie was glowing, though.

Thanks for your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

_I corrected the chapters. I was still half asleep this morning. Thanks for your reviews. Lee Anne_

_**Ranger's New Lesson on 7**_

_Chapter 11_

Ranger was catching a plane to Miami tomorrow for a client meeting with one of the oldest office clients and do his quarterly review, he wanted Stephanie to go with him, but she chose to stay here. It was Mary Lou's birthday so she planned a birthday party at the newest and most favorite place 'Beefcakes At Your Service Day Spa' complete with facials, Chippendale dance review, and anatomically corrected 'Beefcake' birthday cake. His jaw clenched just thinking about that house of dancing gigolos, but that's where they have the most fun. Well, Ranger planned his own fun for her. He read over the e-mail he was sending to her and clicked on the 'Send' button.

Stephanie saw she had a new e-mail on her computer and opened it seeing it was from her husband.

Babe:

Your presence is requested in The Punishment Room on 7 at 1300 hours. Since I will be in Miami for a few days I feel a little Manoso "reminder" is in order to keep the Naughty Wife of mine in line during the absence of her Disciplinarian husband. No clothing is required.

The Disciplinarian.

P.S.

At the completion of your Manoso reminder, you will be thoroughly fucked.

Stephanie read the e-mail again. She couldn't control her giggles. Since returning from Point Pleasant almost two weeks ago she has been Good Girl Stephanie Manoso. She's had tons of Cuban induced orgasms and they had been watching the calendar. Her ass has just been its usual pale 'Burg' white, but knowing it would be taking on a rosy glow soon caused her to ruin another pair of panties. It was a good thing she had no limit on her Victoria's Secret spending. She checked the time and it was almost the appointed hour so she had better be getting upstairs. Ranger had been cleaning out his office so it could become a nursery eventually for when their baby was here, so she assumed this was the 'Punishment Room' now.

The apartment was quiet when she walked in and headed straight to the bedroom. The office door was closed. She stripped almost as quickly as Ranger is able to divest himself of his clothes and went into the bathroom. Coming out she found a very sexy Cuban husband leaning against the door frame of the office. Barefoot, shirtless, low hung black sweats, and his hair loose. He didn't say a word but had a smirk on his face and gave Stephanie a come hither with his finger.

She added a little sashay to her hips walking towards him and into the 'Punishment Room'. Just the empty desk and bookcase with office chair remained. All the files and office items were down on 5. Candles were lit on top of the bookcase and on the window sill.

"Do you know why you are here, Mrs. Manoso?" Ranger asked in his authoritative voice walking around her with his hands clasped behind him, but it was damn difficult with his beautiful naked Babe standing there with her hands on hips and breasts thrust out.

"No, I don't Mr. Manoso. I've been very good."

"Yes, you have and I want to keep it that way while I'm gone. You and your girlfriends will be celebrating Mary Lou's birthday at the den of dancing male wanna-a-bees. So, I'm giving you a dose of preventative medicine so that Naughty Girl just waiting to get out stays put."

'Burg' attitude came back at him, "That's my evil twin, Roberta. You have us mixed up and I've told you about her. How many times do I need to repeat myself?" Blue eyes challenged him.

"Well, then this be a reminder for her, too, that you can relate to her," Ranger tipped her chin up to meet his dark eyes. "And for your smart tone while your Disciplinarian Husband is speaking, you will receive extra strokes."

"Why?" Stephanie let out a giggle seeing Ranger in this dictatorial mode.

"Because I say so," he was leading her over to the desk. On the top it was a thick white shag animal rug. "Lay yourself across it."

She stood there defiant not moving, "I haven't done anything."

"You have now. You're not listening to me and smart mouthed me," his hand smacked her ass.

"Ouch."

His hands were guiding her down to the desk, "Lay across the desk like I told you." Ranger went around it and stretched her arms out in front of her. He reached down for something and Stephanie found one wrist then the other was locked into black fur lined cuffs. When she tugged on them as she suspected they were attached to the desk so she wasn't going anywhere soon.

Ranger chuckled at her predicament. He was behind her now and his large hands were running up and down her legs and brushed against her core.

"Excited, Babe?" discovering wetness.

She let out a moan when his fingers tickled her up and down her slit.

He stopped his attentions and Stephanie caught something beside her being laid down. It was a black leather riding crop with a flat looped tip about two inches wide. "I bought you a new toy, Babe," he chuckled seeing her eyes take it in.

"You're too good to me."

"I know," whispering in her ear. "You love it when I'm finally stuffed in you."

Heightening her sensations, he tied a black silk scarf over her eyes letting the anticipation build of what was to come. His hands were massaging her cheeks and she felt his rough hands begin making light spanks. Slow and random over her ass. Ranger kept up the love pats with light 'THAP' noises. He stopped momentarily sliding his fingers between her legs tugging on her already engorged lips and pinching her clit between his fingers a couple times.

Stephanie felt a tingle building in her pussy from his long fingers she could see in her mind. Involuntarily coming up on her toes shuddering suddenly at the sensation and catching her breath, "Oh, God!"

"No cuming, Babe!"

"Fuck! Keeping that up and I'll need too!" she spat back. Her head down buried in the rug.

"When I'm done torturing you," landing kisses across her back. Hands were under her tugging on her hard nipples.

She felt the soft fur of the rug sway against her skin knowing Ranger must have picked up the riding crop and felt him move away from her.

Her brain was conjuring images of that flat tip connecting with her skin. Stephanie waited wondering what sensation her husband would create with it. The anticipation of its touch was almost overloading her.

The flat leather tip touched one inner thigh then they other, "Spread your legs wider. Show me your how wet you are for your Manoso reminder, Babe."

Her legs slid as far apart as she could go almost out of their sockets far apart and her beautiful body sank further into the soft rug under her giving Ranger an exquisite view of pink engorged lips and her nub clearly peeking at him against the desk edge. He brought the tip up to her opening catching a droplet of her arousal. "You're dripping," bringing it forward touching her lips.

She picked up her scent and her tongue slipped out licking the tip clean, "I don't see anything. Are you sure, Ranger?"

"Naughty Girl."

There was swishing in the air as the crop cut it with the movements he was making behind her causing Stephanie to shiver. The tickling touches of the crop began in earnest over her orbs. Every few Ranger added a little force to leave a sting and pinkness. Those caused her to elicit '"Oh's". The smacks were increasing in intensity and frequency coming from different angles.

The first tap was so light, Stephanie wasn't sure she felt it. There was a lush tingle building over her warming skin as the tip caressed her. She heard it and knew the connection with her warming ass was coming. They were light and then without warning a prickle leaving a lasting concentrated sting shooting right to core. Her building arousal was climbing to a feverish pitch.

Ranger noticed she was tugging on her cuffs with the last few stinging swats leaving slight blushing imprints. Her loud moans and "Yes!" she kept repeating were lost in the white Alpaca rug.

Crying out, "Please let me cum!" The lust burning in her center was driving Stephanie to a frenzy he witnessed. Her wild curls shaking back and forth with her head.

"First, you have ten punishment strokes coming for not listening and talking back still. If you do cum," Ranger growled, "I won't Fuck you!" He knew that was a lie because he was barely keeping himself under control wanting to embed himself in her wetness, in the inviting pussy calling for its mate, but he wanted to torment his vixen a little longer.

Ranger landed the ten biting 'punishment' ones in rapid succession across her ass which caused her come up on her toes again. They left pinkness at the contact various points on the already blushing skin.

Desiring the resulting pounding fucking which would conjure the sensation of being deliciously split apart by Ranger's extraordinary cock, Stephanie was biting the animal fur trying to stay off her impending orgasm and fingers clutching at air as her ass was lit up with the fast arduous swats. Her body writhing on its own on the soft animal rug as the stinging spread through her glowing ass and straight to her center. The pleasurable growing ache caused her breath to catch, "Aah! Please let me cum!" Stephanie rasped.

Wanting to give her the release Stephanie's thrashing body was desperately hungering for, the leather tip touched her swelled clit spanking it with continuous short taps. Her sweet juices were trickling down the riding crop towards Ranger's grip. Giving a final 'THAP', "Cum now, Stephanie!"

Stephanie screamed, "Ranger!" bouncing his name off the office walls. Her body was quivering uncontrollably on the desk with the waves of consuming release running through her like a raging river. "Oh Fuck!" panting to bring all the air she could into her trembling body, but it was caught in her throat when Stephanie was rewarded with the deep powerful thrust of Ranger claiming her.

Not be able to hold back his passion anymore, Ranger stilled her quaking hips in his rough hands so he could plunge deep inside her. Once there, his lust took control and each pumping in and out forced his deeper inside until he became trapped with the contrractions of another orgasm raking Stephanie and Ranger followed emptying his own release deep within his wife.

Once he gained his senses having collapsed over his sated wife and he knew his legs wouldn't give out, Ranger went around uncovered her blue eyes and released her wrists rubbing them and bending them up. Her body was covered in a sheen just as his.

Her blue eyes were glassy, barely enough strength to keep her head up to meet Ranger's passion filled eyes, and her body sagging in the white rug, "That was Fucking sensational! She gulped, "I love that new toy of yours."

Ranger had to chuckle, "Better than your hairbrush?"

Stephanie nodded, "Quite better. I can't describe how it feels. All these pricks, tickles, or stings are concentrated and growing into one fire it seems all at once. Those last feathery taps on my clit about sent me out of my skin."

"You're amazing." Ranger was kissing her lips. He took a bottle of water off the bookcase and held it to Stephanie's pouty mouth. "Think you'll remember to be good while I'm in Miami?"

Stephanie looked at Ranger like he was crazy, her mischievous smile in place, "I'll need to revisit the 'Punishment Room' tonight for my real reinforce session. This was just a warm up. My little pussy here," dipping a manicured finger between her legs and rubbing their combined drippings on the riding crop, "wants your toy there to remind it again."

Ranger arched an eyebrow chuckling at his wife, "Really?" The woman was really going to kill him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on 7 making slow leisurely love or cuddling on the sofa watching a movie. Ranger fingers would meander between Stephanie's legs every so often checking her 'wetness' factor knowing she had another impending visit to the 'Punishment Room'. As always, she was slick from her constant state of arousal.

Once Ella's fabulous dinner was consumed, cheesecake was enjoyed by both for dessert, and the kitchen cleaned; Stephanie came skipping out of the bedroom with some thing behind her back.

"Close your eyes, Ranger," purring seductively in his ear.

"Babe." He closed them to amuse his wife. She placed something in his right palm closing his fingers around something smooth and firm.

Opening them, he found a black leather paddle gripped in his hand, but what made it unique was the cut outs in the leather; they were red letters spelling the word 'BABE' backwards so it left an impression on her ass.

"Do you like it?" asking playfully hands clasped in front of her. "I want it to leave its mark so my Naughty Girl will be good while you're gone, Ranger."

He was smirking, "Oh, I do. But I bet this baby is going to need to make some rather hard contact to leave a lasting impression."

"Well, a spanking is supposed to hurt so I remember not to be naughty and I'll have those tonight," pointing to the paddle then to her ass, "until you get back so I'm, well, almost good. It is Mary Lou's birthday. Maybe we could try an even twenty to christen it?"

"Really? This is like one of those paddles that gave Head Masters the reputations of giving the best to disobedient students. It will have a bite," waving it with a "SWOOSH!" And "SMACK" off the arm of the leather sofa.

"Yes, first my kitty will get tickled, and then you can leave your impression. Rounding out your Manoso reminder with a good hard fucking to last me until you get back," nodding her chin decisively.

Ranger hoisted Stephanie over his shoulder, "I only want to make you happy, Babe. Let's get started because it's going to be a long night."

"Goody."

He carried her over his shoulder into the waiting 'Punishment Room' sitting her on the edge of the desk. 'Don't go anywhere?"

"Not even the bathroom?"

"That's allowed."

Stephanie jumped down and ran in that direction, while Ranger went into the dressing room for something else. Coming back in, there lying on the desk was a large blue feather, riding crop, and the new 'BABE' black paddle all lined up. He had a pillow placed for her head, too.

"Back up there, almost Naughty Girl," hoisting Stephanie up so she was near the edge again. His hands pushed her back down gently so her head rested on the pillow. Next he bent her knees so her feet rested on the edge and her legs were open.

Shaking a finger at his wife failing at being very stern, "No cuming during your clit spanking unless I say you can. If you cum without it, you will get extra paddling with your new toy. You're getting eighteen smooth and one on each cheek for a 'BABE' tattoo soon."

'Really?" wiggling her body in the soft fluff underneath her.

"Yes, Ranger told her picking up the feather. He touched each knee, "Stay open for me. This is a very enjoyable view and one of my favorites. I love watching how wet you get, Babe," his fingers gathering a sampling and licking them as Stephanie watched.

The feather fluttered over her toes causing them to curl, up the front of her legs, inside of her thighs. Stephanie's eyes were closed and making little sighs with an intermittent giggle if Ranger tickled a spot. Across the barely visible rose on her pelvis which was fading along with her breasts. He skimmed over her flat stomach hoping someday soon it would round with their child and he actually had a break from their wild baby making. She was killing him but would never actually tell his crazy, beautiful wife. The feather touched each manicured finger, up and down her arms causing goose pumps with its soft airy touch. Circling around each breast, fanning her pebbled nipples, over her shoulders and neck up to her full lips the feather traveled over every inch of her front. Ranger ended flailing it over her center sending a cool air over the warm wetness escaping from within her.

Stephanie shivered at the chilliness between her legs.

Putting down the feather, he traded it for the riding crop. He stepped back slightly centering himself between her legs. He tapped the inside of each thigh, "Wider," causing her knees to drift further apart. Blue eyes were scrutinizing him through the 'V" of her open legs and her lips upturned.

He was at the perfect distance for the riding crop which he brought to her opening and just inside the entrance flicking it up and down in minute movements and inched in her slightly more.

"Oh," Stephanie moaned at the flitting inside her. It stopped when the crop tip came to her lips with a treat and slipped past her parted lips for a taste.

When clean her husband returned the crop to between her legs. It tapped her opening a few tickling times it, working to a plump lip, one then the other, and up to the crowning bud. Ranger had a flick of the wrist movement so the riding crop was in the rhythm of a music director baton tapping a beat.

Stephanie's breath was coming quickly and her body began to squirm after just a few light taps. "Oh God!" Each and every stroke on her clit released a charge through her. Her explosion was building quite quickly. She couldn't prevent her hips coming off the desk.

"You can't come until I tell you, Babe."

Stephanie whined, "Ranger, I need to cum!"

"My rules, Babe," he chuckled. "You wanted this so no cumming. I'll stop."

"Bastard! You can't leave me hanging like this!"

He indeed backed off her clit leaving Stephanie suspended. Running the edge of the flat end from her clit down around her opening and back to his starting point making laps around a race track. Her panting quieted so Ranger patted her clit again, then each one of her rosy engorged lips. Resuming the light touch on her protruding bud, "TAP, TAP, TAP," in the even rhythm. Stephanie's legs were twitching, her head back, her knuckles white pulling on the rug sucking in her breath.

"Please, I need to cum! Please!"

He continued the torturous taps and he knew Stephanie wouldn't last, "I think you can hold off cumming, but if want to now, it will cost you?"

Her voice coming in gasps, "Annnythiiiinnng. Pleeaaasee, Ranngeeer!"

"Instead of twenty swats of your new paddle it's doubled to forty. Thirty-eight with the smooth side and two 'Babes'," he negotiated as the riding crop continued it's motions, "for one cum now."

"A whhhole foooorty?" She panted, "Mmmy ass will huuurt."

"Probably, but I think you can hold off that orgasm longer until I give permission for you to cum."

Stephanie bowed her head shaking it and biting her lip, "I can't. Give me forty."

"OK, spread your lips for me. Show me your clit and I'll make you cum."

Her manicure fingers unclenched and trembled, she was fighting to control the eruption within. Coming up off the pillow to reach her cleft and spreading her glistening lips back on each side between her open legs. This caused her juices to freely drip more and her deep pink clit now jutting out clearly displayed for Ranger.

Landing the flat top over her opening once, twice, three times with a hard tickle. Stephanie let out a low moan and her splayed legs noticeably quaked. "TAP!" "TAP! "TAP!" Aiming perfectly, the riding crop covered her bud with a swift 'SWAT'. Her sex convulsed in front of him when her climax exploded.

"Yes!" Stephanie screamed. "Yes!"

Her body arched up and back into the white fluffy rug, tremors clearly visible running through her body, her breasts heaving, "Wonderful," was all she could manage.

It seemed like eternity before body calmed enough. Ranger was watching her intently. "Babe, are you all right?"

Her glassy blue eyes met his and a satisfied smiled on her face, "Fucking delicious!"

He chuckled at his wife.

She drank the water offered to her and slid off the desk when her legs had strength again, "I wanted fucked," turning around and lying over the desk, "so mark me."

Ranger shook his head he was beginning to believe he was married to a nymphomaniac and she was all his.

He warmed up her ass with rubs, caresses, and light spanking bringing about that beautiful blush. Stephanie looked back after Ranger picked up the long, narrow black leather paddle and gave a couple of swats in the air for the feel of it and emphasis.

"Babe, to break this in you get thirty-eight of the best like the old English Head Master would tell his naughty student and two for imprints."

She thought about it, "Since these are going to hurt, please don't prolong these, just get them over with and my ass can agonize all at once."

"Yes, Babe. I'll count them for you. Ready?"

Her arms out in front so her fingers were gripping the desk edge just like the disobedient student in the Head Master's office, "Yes, Head Master Ranger, your naughty girl is ready for her new paddle."

"Good Girl."

"SLAP!" Stephanie didn't have to wait long for the first lash and immediately felt the string across a wide area of skin. "SLAP!" The second came suddenly and landed right under it barely giving her time for the intake of her breath. "Aaah!"

The next two struck the opposite side in a blink of an eye and stung just as worse. Her ass would be smoking by the time the twentieth one contacted because it was smoldering after just a few. At forty, it will be a full blown four alarm fire and Rangeman would to be going up with it. An ass transplant might be an option because she wouldn't be sitting easily. These felt nothing like her wooden hairbrush or leather belt, these were Ranger's best to far.

The smacks of the leather paddle Ranger was making them a little heavier for the impact. When Stephanie was so desperate for her first orgasm, he knew she would have agreed to about anything for that the magical crescendo unlocking the simmering ache that built up from her clit spanking she wanted. He felt a tad guilty, but he was an opportunist, his wife's ass was going to be tender he knew tomorrow at that day spa of prancing, brawny chorus line rejects. She could have a good time celebrating Mary Lou's birthday, but with sensitive cheeks. It bore a hole through him at the thought of any man other him touching his wife, even if it was a facial. So her being so dire for release, he bartered for the extra cracks of the paddle to leave a lingering reminder. He would stop immediately if it got to be too much, but he knew his wife, she entered into the agreement and wouldn't squelch on it. He loved the dark pink hue her ass was taking on and 'BABE' was going to look real pretty in the middle of all that color. Despite her brief discomfort, he knew Stephanie was aroused seeing the droplets fall on the carpet and her ass would come back to meet her new 'toy'.

"Halfway, Babe, only twenty more spanks to go," Ranger told his wife giving her a short reprieve. One of her hands let go of its tight grip to come back to rub her ass. He saw her wince slightly and an intake of breath.

"Only twenty," she groaned.

"Should I stop? This little baby," Ranger shook the black paddle, "packs more of a smack than I realized," giving an internal chuckle. Putting in down momentarily, he massaged her cheeks feeling the heat in them and Stephanie's body came back to mold her ass to his cupped hands.

"Oh, that feels good," she purred. "No, the sooner I take these, the sooner I'm getting fucked, but my butt hurts like a mother. Please make these quick, too, so the misery hits all at once like it is now," standing up gingerly rubbing her crimson cheeks.

With a thought, "Stay put," he ran out of the 'Punishment Room". Before Stephanie realized he was gone, Ranger was back. A wolf grin on his face, "This should take your mind off these last twenty," waving the humungous vibrator she left wiggling on her husband's desk a few weeks ago and was doing the same in his hand.

Stephanie liked his train of thought and the Herbert Horsecock 3 filling her had the power to do just that. She planted a kiss on her husband's lips, "You're always looking out for me."

"Always, Babe." If she only knew.

Leaning her elbows on the desk and legs spread wide, Ranger had no trouble what so ever, Stephanie was so slick, the huge thing practically slid in by itself. Maybe it had a heat-seeking tip to lead the way. Ranger twisted the bottom upping it to a notch below full-steam pony strength.

Almost instantly, Stephanie couldn't control the moans escaping from some spot deep within her as she returned to her position across the desk and fingers gripping the edge.

"Ready, Babe?"

Mewing, "Ready, Head Master Ranger, I still have twenty good ones coming to me." She giggled from the wonderful sensations in her dripping pussy.

"WHACK!"

"Oh!" The biting was there but her concentration was focused on the pulsing that was taking over.

"WHACK!" "WHACK!" "WHACK!" "WHACK!" All biting in rapid sucession, Ranger kept up until eighteen.

"Aah!" The intensity of the hasty paddle strikes and the vibrations encased within her were mixing and the fine border between the pain and pleasure was erased, Stephanie was riding a wave of Heaven. The ache of her ass was fading into a mass of pleasure.

The large vibrator peeking at him from Stephanie's opening looked obscenely large, but his eyes were locked on it after each stinging paddle swat, his cock was hard and becoming excruciating because he wanted it where that was inside his wife. Her entire ass was a deep rosy pink he could only imagine her reaction when Stephanie got on one of those facial tables or those hard rattan chairs watching the birthday show, that made him chuckle.

"OK, Babe, last two. These are going to hurt if you want your 'BABE' imprint."

"I want it," she purred. The previous eighteen were stinging but vague with Herby in her. She was a happy camper with the vibrations working their magic.

"WHACK!" one her left cheek. Stephanie barely got out, "Aaah!" when 'WHACK!" on her right cheek. Her ass was throbbing beyond belief even with her friend when both hard smacks completely registered.

Ranger watched as 'BABE' showed white through the rosy pink of each round globe.

The paddle was returned to the table beside the feather and riding crop; slowly he slid Herby out and turned it off. When Stephanie realized the pleasure vibrations were over, "Aaaaah! That hurts!" The burning reached her brain to register the intensity. "Do I have 'BABE' back there?" turning her head attempting to see her ass.

"Yeah, Babe, they're there," Ranger glided his hand over the raised lettering.

"Good," she was jumping in place because she didn't know what else to do for the intense thumping in her ass.

She made him laugh.

He had lotion in his palms and Stephanie sank her ass in them as he rubbed it in to cool her very warm skin, "Aaaah! That paddle stings!"

"It sounded like it, Babe. Did your big helper help breaking in your new paddle?"

"Herbert Horsecock the Third made me forget all about those last twenty until just now when the pain set in like a lead balloon. Now the best part," Stephanie licked her lips glancing at Ranger's erection saluting her, "you look like you need fucked as much as me."

Ranger had no time to react against the strength of the crazy Hungarian hormones of his horny wife, Stephanie pushed Ranger back on the desk with all she had in her into the soft fluffy carpet, boosted herself up to straddle him and lanced herself all the way down on his hard cock as if it was her lifeline. He noticed her blue glazed eyes widened and whimper when her ass made contact with his toned body, "That Damn thing leaves a lasting impression. Maybe next time, I won't ask for so many."

Ranger just chuckled and let his wife enjoy herself impaled on him. A thought crossed his mind, Stephanie thinks her ass is so tender from the paddle, and it is to a point, but he was the force behind it so she was tender too fully enjoy that gigolo gig, she wouldn't discover this would she? Because he wouldn't be safe anywhere in this world or the next from her 'Burg' girl wrath, which was even scarier than her Grandma Mazur in green goo.

Ranger came out of his thoughts watching Stephanie rock herself, eyes closed and her head thrown back in her joyful ride.

Through her bliss of ramming herself on Ranger's monster manhood, Stephanie could ignore the electric shooting from her ass every time it contacted with his skin when she swayed back. She came up and back down holding her breath at the sweet ache that came and exhaled, but the need was too great taking control. It was like a puppet master was controlling her, vigorously bouncing Stephanie in earnest up and down the shaft inside her to erupt. The catalyst came when she came down and Ranger's fingers found her nub rolling it between them unleashing a tidal wave of pleasure spirally from that spot.

His hips rose to fill Stephanie when his climax hit. Lost in the moment, he forgot about her tender ass causing Stephanie to buck and another orgasm washed over her still in the midst of one.

Exhausted and satisfied, Ranger moved them so they were face to face,

"OK, Babe?"

"Yummy," snuggling into him savoring the hands massaging her ass. Boy, just wait until Ranger sees the cost of a two-day birthday party for four women at the 'Beefcakes At Your Service Spa and Bed and Breakfast' just opening near Washington's Crossing. She rented the entire four suite B&B. Each woman had their own personal Chippendale to attend to them for the two days in their beauty spa. She was a 'Burg' girl knowing Ranger wanted her to enjoy herself at Mary Lou's birthday party, but only as much as a tender ass would let her. She hoped he got some valuable rest in Miami, because when he returned he was going to be a 48 hour weekend sex machine. Monday morning she would let him know she was pregnant.

After getting to Miami in the morning, Ranger called Tank, "Did Stephanie and the girls leave for Mary Lou's birthday party?"

"Yes. I put her overnight bag to the Mercedes' trunk, Ranger."

"What overnight bag?"

"For their two day spa getaway at the 'Beefcakes At Your Service' B&B in Washington's Crossing. Did you try and get over on her again?"

Tank didn't hear anything. "Ranger! Ranger, are you there?"

He heard heavy breathing, "Twenty thousand dollars. That fucking black paddle cost me twenty thousand dollars."

"Ranger!"

"What?"

"Get lots of sleep in Miami, when you get back Lula told me you're going to be a 48 hour continuous sex machine. Take your vitamins and extra protein shakes, you'll need it," Tank was laughing.

"Damn Woman!"

Tank heard a "THUD" and cracking noises. The line went dead.

Bobby and Lester came into his office laughing. Lester told him, "Bombshell must have made Ranger crazy. His cell phone went off the tracking."

"I guess he'll need a new one and a dick after he gets back," Tank laughed, "if he survives 48 hours of continuous baby making."

"Bombshell must be teaching him another lesson," Bobby tried to get out because they all were laughing at The Great Manoso's predicament.


End file.
